


Узы

by Northpoleowl



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Amnesia, Anal Sex, Angst, Fluff, M/M, Oral Sex, Vulcan Mind Melds
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-04-21 23:54:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 19,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14296203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Northpoleowl/pseuds/Northpoleowl
Summary: Он влюбляется в Спока незаметно, в ничем не примечательный полдень на безымянной планете, обреченной стать лишь сочетанием буквы и цифры на звезднофлотской карте у Беты созвездия Лебедя.Это фик в котором:- у Спока амнезия,- Спок убежден, что у них с Джимом что-то есть,- Джим не разубеждает его в этом.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WhatIfImaMermaid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhatIfImaMermaid/gifts).
  * A translation of [The Bond](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11593152) by [WhatIfImaMermaid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhatIfImaMermaid/pseuds/WhatIfImaMermaid). 



> Думаю, все знают, но на всякий случай напомню, что хук, джеб и апперкот - виды ударов в боксе

— И назови мне сегодняшнюю звездную дату. Не до миллисекунд, если сможешь удержаться.

Боунс спрашивает мимоходом, громкости его голоса еле хватает, чтобы перекрыть писк медицинской аппаратуры, пока его основное внимание сосредоточено на просвечивании фонариком зрачка Спока и внесении данных в ПАДД, который он держит в руке.

Джим стоит рядом, скучающе разглядывая лазарет и переминаясь с ноги на ногу. Тоска. Спок в порядке. Его череп такой прочный, что он, наверное, выдержит удар вдесятеро сильнее полученного и просто пойдет дальше, и, да ладно, он _всего лишь_ потерял сознание. Они уже могли бы спуститься на планету, если бы Боунс не превратил беспокойство в олимпийский вид спорта.

— 2263.356.

— Окей, — встревает Джим, хлопая Боунса по плечу. — Теперь мы можем идти? Образцы почвы сами себя не соберут, и еще на этой планете _розовый снег_. — При этих словах он шевелит бровями, глядя в сторону Спока. Джим точно планирует снежную битву. Чехов это заслужил.

— Коммандер, повторите сегодняшнюю звездную дату.

Вопрос заставляет Джима замереть.

Не потому, что Боунс его игнорирует, это не является чем-то необычным, но потому, что тот именует Спока коммандером безо всякой иронии, да вдобавок еще и удивительно вежливо. И это точно необычно, настолько, чтобы стать вторым — неа, думает Джим, даже первым — случаем за все время, а они в миссии уже около четырех лет.

И погодите. Сегодняшняя дата должна быть…

— 2263.356, — повторяет Спок, в его тоне проскальзывают еле уловимые снисходительные нотки.

Джим застывает на месте и обменивается с Боунсом взглядами. Они оба опускают глаза на экран ПАДДа в руках Маккоя, где в верхнем углу большими, черными, легко читаемыми стандартными цифрами написано 2264.165, а затем вновь смотрят друг на друга и одновременно произносят:

— Блядь.

***

Он влюбляется в Спока незаметно, в ничем не примечательный полдень на безымянной планете, обреченной стать лишь сочетанием буквы и цифры на звезднофлотской карте у Беты созвездия Лебедя.

Оглядываясь назад, он должен был знать, что ничего хорошего из этого не выйдет.

Планета настолько М-класса, насколько это возможно — с мелкими озерами и покатыми холмами, с очень короткой оранжево-желтой травой, что напоминает Джиму Айову и одновременно совершенно от нее отличается. Они уже год в миссии, и после шестинедельного торчания на корабле, идущем в варпе, это кажется весьма необходимой передышкой от тьмы, пустоты и бесконечно долгих путешествий в глубоком космосе. Которые, вопреки ожиданиям Джима, не _слишком-то_ увлекательны. И эта миссия словно визит в рай.

Но в то же время…

Планета также содержит исключительные запасы пергиума, и это означает, что все ее райские атрибуты будут довольно скоро уничтожены, чтобы освободить место для шахтерской колонии. Возможно, как только они направят рапорт.

— Может, мы просто умолчим об этом?

Они на вершине холма, откуда открывается вид на около девяноста акров раскинувшихся перед ними золотых полей, прерванных лишь одиноким прудом. Научники Спока крутятся неподалеку, притворяясь, что собирают ненужные им образцы почвы. По молчаливому соглашению все спустившиеся на планету решают игнорировать тот факт, что геологические изыскания уже давно завершены.

Джиму даже удалось уломать своего старпома взобраться вместе с ним на ближайший холм, и сейчас Спок сидит, сложив руки на коленях и подставив лицо навстречу теплым лучам Беты Лебедя*.

Кот. У Джима есть рабочая версия, что в глубине души его первый офицер — кот.

Джим лежит на спине рядом с ним, голова покоится на мягкой траве. Эта планета пахнет просто восхитительно.

— Умолчим о том, что двадцать четыре процента геологической структуры планеты — это пергиум? — Спок даже не удосуживается открыть глаза.

— А почему нет? — Джим поворачивает голову в его сторону. Кончик уха Спока заметно зеленее, чем мочка. « _Ух ты,_ — заключает мозг Джима. — _Вулканские солнечные ожоги. Альбирейские ожоги_ ».

— Я осведомлен о том, что ваше мнение об адмиралитете весьма негативно, капитан, но я полагаю, что в действительности они способны сосчитать до ста.

Джим фыркает, не совсем убежденный в этом:

— Мы могли бы просто... подменить его.

Спок открывает глаза. 

— Превосходная идея, капитан. Что вы предлагаете? — На его лице то, что Нийота порой называет «выражение для Джима». Смесь снисходительности, веселья и неподдельного любопытства. « _Я слегка шокирована и ненавижу это признавать, но я правда считаю, что Спок находит тебя... увлекательным_ », — смеялась она. Джим пожимал плечами. Это было значительное улучшение по сравнению с не слишком отдаленным временем, когда это его «выражение для Джима» было плохо скрываемым отвращением.

— Хм-м. Я думал о кварце.

— Получившаяся в итоге смесь элементов сделает нестабильной геологическую структуру ядра планеты. Я испытываю сомнения, что кто-либо поверит в то, что при подобных условиях планета просуществовала бы дольше нескольких сотен лет, не говоря уже о нашей высадке на нее. — Пальцы Спока тянут за травинку, выросшую длиннее остальных. Джим с трудом может отвести взгляд от этих пальцев.

Отвлекает. Спок порой его отвлекает. Тем, что говорит или делает. Тем, как движется.

— М-м-м. А что насчет диккита?

« _Он что, закатил глаза?_ » 

— Я ожидал, что вы упомянете этот специфический минерал.

— Вы так хорошо меня знаете, мистер Спок. — Джим поднимается и встает так, что его тень накрывает Спока. — О чем я прямо сейчас думаю?

Спок секунду размышляет. 

— Вы желаете искупаться в пруду.

Джим чувствует, как его улыбка расплывается шире. Не совсем то, что было у него на уме, но... догадка хороша. 

— Прекрасная идея, мистер Спок. Давайте так и сделаем.

Он протягивает Споку правую руку. Не то чтобы тому требовалась помощь, чтобы встать, но...

« _Вулканцы и руки,_ — как-то сказала ему Нийота, — _это те еще заморочки. Лучше бы тебе их избегать_ ».

Не то чтобы Джим позволял этому себя останавливать.

Спок смотрит на руку Джима на секунду дольше, чем, вероятно, должен, в уголках глаз — морщинки от яркого света Альбирео, кончики ушей зеленые, будто горошек, и это что, _веснушка_ у него на носу? А затем Спок протягивает руку и сжимает ладонь Джима, на что нет никакой причины, кроме предложенной Джимом, и _затем..._

_Вот. Вот оно._

А в следующий момент Джим осознает, что они уже на полпути вниз по склону.

— А что если мы просто выдумаем какую-нибудь ерунду? Мне нравится «корбомит». — Джим смутно удивляется, что его голос не дрожит.

Спок лишь пронзает его насмешливым взглядом, на лице явственно проступает не-улыбка.

И да — это _точно_ веснушка.

К концу дня Джим успевает искупаться в фиолетовом озере, направить Звездному флоту весьма недостоверный отчет и в первый раз в жизни безумно и безнадежно влюбиться.  
__________________  
* у автора просто Cygni (Лебедь), но, поскольку созвездие Лебедя состоит из пяти ярких звезд, я переводческим допущением останавливаюсь на уже упомянутой автором Бете Лебедя — Альбирео, двойной звезде, венчающей голову лебедя

***

Джиму не стыдно признать, что раз-другой в жизни он был напуган до усрачки, а именно: когда они столкнулись с ромуланцами, когда Ухура поймала его за чтением комиксов в капитанском кресле во время альфа-смены, и даже в тот раз, когда он почти... зачеркнуто, _вправду_ умер.

Но эта паника... Джим и не знал, что способен на такое. Он скрещивает руки на груди и опускает голову, пытаясь сдержать ее. 

— Вылечи его.

Он стоит с Боунсом и М’Бенгой в десяти футах от биокровати Спока.

— Как? Моей волшебной палочкой?

— Твоим медицинским образованием? Ты вылечил Хендорфа, когда он не мог ничего вспомнить.

Боунс вздымает в воздух руки:

— Ретроградная амнезия не то же самое, что антероградная, у нее нет сопутствующих нервных повреждений. Я не могу ее вылечить, потому что лечить нечего!

— Окей. Так что нам делать?

Боунс лишь трясет головой и принимается сосредоточенно перекладывать гипошприцы, и это должно намекнуть М’Бенге, что нести дурные вести придется ему:

— Ждать.

Они поворачиваются навстречу идущему к ним Споку, который расправляет подол только что надетой синей рубашки.

— Спок, ты помнишь, кто я такой? — нерешительно спрашивает Джим.

Спок поднимает бровь ровно в тот же миг, как Боунс заезжает локтем Джиму под ребра, бормоча что-то насчет _мелодраматичных молокососов, которые так кстати разучились считать_. 

— Он забыл всего несколько месяцев, Джим. Если ты сможешь мысленно проложить навигационный курс, то выяснишь, что он забыл.

— Доктора. Капитан. — Спок складывает руки за спиной. Он выглядит удивительно безразличным для того, кто проснулся через полгода в будущем. — Нет причин для беспокойства. Ретроградная амнезия после своего возникновения, как правило, проходит естественным образом.

Боунс лишь глядит на него, качая головой и горько бормоча себе под нос: 

— Чертов гоблин. Амнезия. Какие клише ты еще соберешь?

— Я приношу извинения за то, что банальность моего психогенного заболевания вызывает у вас расстройство, доктор. — Спок смотрит на Боунса с этим своим обычным чертовым каменным выражением, которое лишь усиливается при виде того, как заметнее вздуваются и пульсируют вены на лбу Боунса. А затем... затем он поворачивается к Джиму, и каменное выражение смягчается, сарказм тает. Это личный взгляд.

Интимный.

Который становится даже _интимнее_ , когда Спок касается пальцев Джима костяшками, и весь лазарет, за исключением пищащих мониторов сердечного ритма, погружается в тишину. 

— Я не могу вспомнить, как мы заключили узы, Джим.

Это выбивает из Джима весь воздух.

Он смутно осознает, что на них устремлены взгляды по крайней мере семи пар глаз. Боунс, прямиком движущийся к инфаркту, и М’Бенга, и две сестры, и три медтехника, которые от них менее чем в трех метрах. Джим знает, что все они пялятся, но не может и шевельнуться, особенно когда Спок сильнее прижимает к его пальцам свои и долгий миг смотрит в глаза. Сейчас они ближе друг к другу, чем когда-либо были, не считая, конечно же...

— Джим, я прошу прощения.

Джим лишь тяжело сглатывает пересохшим горлом и не говорит ни слова.

Хотя и ответно сжимает пальцы Спока.

Потому что это ощущается просто изумительно.

Правильно.

Изумительно правильно.

И Джим, наверное, мог бы стоять так до конца своей жизни, если и Спок будет стоять рядом и продолжать вот так смотреть на него, и не убирать свою руку, и...

— Что заставило вас решить, что вы с капитаном заключили узы, коммандер? — М’Бенга разрушает момент, решив задать вопрос вслух после того, как трижды кашлянул и это не возымело никакого действия.

Спок поднимает голову, но не отстраняется от Джима — остается рядом, теплый, досягаемый, _потрясающе_ пахнущий: 

— Связь разумов, разумеется.

Громкий звук. Что-то падает на пол и разбивается на миллион кусочков. Джим немедленно вскидывается, выныривая из _этого_ , и поворачивается... У Боунса отвалилась челюсть, у его ног валяется трикодер, отдельные детали которого разлетелись по полу медотсека в разные стороны. Транзистор попадает Джиму в носок ботинка, прежде чем со стуком отскочить в кабинет Боунса.

Да уж. Джим согласен.

***

На третьем году миссии во время спарринга он угрюмо сообщает Споку:

— Ты — номер четыре, — и уворачивается, едва избегая джеба.

Джим пытается не обращать внимания на корабельные сплетни, поскольку около шестидесяти процентов из них — о нем и Боунсе, или о нем и Ухуре, или о нем и некоем энсине, скользком и с тентаклями. Так что не его вина, что он не смог не услышать уже какое-то время циркулирующие в некоторых частных кругах толки о том, что проигрывает Споку в шокирующе неуместном рейтинге самых сексуальных мужчин «Энтерпрайз».

Он также проигрывает и Сулу, хотя этого стоило ожидать, учитывая то, как лейтенант за собой ухаживает.

Но факт остается фактом: Спок — номер четыре, а сам Джим едва вошел в топ десять.

— Потрясающе. — Еще один удар, который в этот раз достает Джима. — А что насчет вас, капитан? — голос Спока даже не сбивается, пока он наносит точно рассчитанный хук.  
Джим отскакивает назад, глаза нацелены на кулак Спока. 

— Я — номер девять. _Ауч!_ — Пинок в голень. Ему следовало бы знать.

И это конец разговоров.

По крайней мере до того момента, когда Джим повержено лежит, распластавшись на спине. 

— Любопытно, — говорит Спок, помогая ему встать. — Я задаюсь вопросом, каковы критерии судейства. Составитель рейтинга должен был использовать сложный количественный метод для учета индивидуальных различий в эстетических предпочтениях, так же как и состояние каждого респондента на момент опроса. Возможно, неоднозначные параметры моделирования могли оказать свой эффект...

— Серьезно? Статистика? Ну же, Спок, разве ты не польщен? Хотя бы чуточку?

Спок расправляет подол своей уставной звезднофлотской футболки. Джим, падая, схватился за нее в последней попытке одержать верх, и ему почти удалось полностью ее стащить, явив на свет шесть кубиков пресса. Как минимум.

« _А может и восемь_ », — говорит ему внутренний голос, который точно не обучался тактичности.

Джим немедленно отводит глаза.

— Действительно, капитан, превзойти вас на пять позиций — мое величайшее достижение.

— Ой, прекрати. Тебе — даже _тебе_ — должно быть приятно.

Спок лишь смотрит на него с недоумением, так же, как и тогда, когда Джим и Боунс ликовали из-за того, что команда Академии победила в перрисейские клетки**, или когда Джим не мог перестать хихикать, смотря ролики, где люди поскальзываются на банановой кожуре.

— Почему мне должно быть это приятно? Мой внешний вид — исключительно продукт моей генетики и среды, в которой я вырос. У меня мало оснований для гордыни, и тот факт, что члены экипажа находят меня привлекательным, не обеспечивает мне никаких преимуществ, — заключает он и пригибается, становясь в боевую стойку, готовый начать следующий раунд.

А вот Джим не готов.

— Ну да, — говорит он, прищуриваясь и скрестив на груди руки. — Хотя преимущества есть, правда же?

Спок выпрямляется, выглядя немного раздраженным из-за этого вынужденного перерыва в тренировке. 

— В каком смысле, Джим? — « _Это что, вздох?_ »

— Ну, в куче смыслов. Например, люди с большей вероятностью пойдут на свидание с тобой.

— Понятно, — торжественно кивает ему Спок. — Я непременно этим воспользуюсь.

« _Погодите._ »

— Погоди, ты что, планируешь начать ходить на свидания? В смысле — встречаться с кем-то?

— Разве это не то, что вы сейчас предложили?

— Я... — Не совсем. Нет. Но типа того? Не имея в виду?.. Джим чувствует, как внутри него набухает пузырь паники. — А вулканцы вообще ходят на свидания?

— Капитан, я думаю, что, возможно, ранее пренебрег необходимостью информировать вас о том, что я наполовину человек...

— Умник.

— … Кроме того — и я помню, что заполнял об этом соответствующие документы, — лейтенант Ухура и я были вовлечены в то, что вы именуете свиданиями, на протяжении девяти месяцев, пяти дней и...

— Ладно-ладно, — машет рукой Джим. — Так... насчет свиданий. С кеми?

Джим не чувствует себя собственником. И паникером. Вот нисколько.

Спок рассеянно поднимает бровь — может, из-за неуместности вопроса, но вероятнее из-за грамматической ошибки Джима. 

— С _кем_. С тем, кто заинтересован. Как вы только что упомянули, у меня есть несколько вариантов.

« _Все хорошо. Все в порядке_ ». 

— Эм, у тебя есть кто-то на примете? Я имею в виду, она должна, знаешь... быть не из твоего департамента, например.

Спок торжественно кивает, при этом каким-то образом совершенно ясно давая понять, что лишь потакает Джиму. 

— Я прослежу, чтобы она или он не находились под моим руководством.

« _Она или?.._ »

— Окей, — « _Она или он?!_ » — Окей, хорошо. — Джим думает, что у него неплохо получается не делать пауз в разговоре.

Учитывая, что его голова только что буквально взорвалась. Катастрофически. « _Она или он_ ».

Спок только кивает, вновь принимая боевую стойку.

И Джим со своим взорванным мозгом просто ляпает:

— Свидание... А что насчет меня?

Вот так. Годы страстной тоски, и желания, и мучений, и убеждений самого себя: « _остановись, просто остановись, он не для тебя_ », и Джим просто просит Спока пойти с ним на свидание. А Спок...

Спок вздыхает.

— Представляется вероятным, что некоторые члены экипажа будут также заинтересованы в социальных взаимодействиях с вами, капитан. Хотя, возможно, менее, чем со мной, учитывая тот факт, что я выше вас на пять позиций. А теперь не хотите ли возобновить нашу тренировку?

— Это не то...

Спок нетерпеливо приподнимает бровь.

И Джим просто бросает свои попытки.

Спок укладывает его на пол секунд через десять, и это охренительно больно.  
__________________  
** перрисейские клетки (квадраты) — Parrises Squares — атлетическая игра, в которой в 24 веке принимали участие команды многих планет. В игре участвуют две команды по четыре игрока каждая, одетые в смягчающую форму и вооруженные ионными молотами. Команда Академии выиграла в этой игре в 2324 году, это расхождение по времени остается на совести автора)

***

— Он сказал, что есть… связь?

— Связь? — Ухура прекращает тереть пальцами заспанные глаза и бросает на Джима недоверчивый взгляд. Когда Джим прервал ее сон, она была готова его убить и впустила в каюту, лишь когда он упомянул о травме Спока. Джим решает, что будет мудро не говорить о том, как очаровательно она выглядит вот так, с разметавшимися по плечам волосами и одетая в явно неуставную футболку с надписью «лингвистический ниндзя» и клетчатые пижамные штаны.

— Связь разумов. Узы. Какая-то вулканская штука. Ты понимаешь, о чем я?

Она кивает. 

— По сути, это брак. С кем?

Джим пытается не слишком явно закатывать глаза. В конце концов, она только что проснулась после вчерашней гамма-смены. 

— Со Скотти, — с каменным лицом говорит он. — Со мной, конечно!

Ухура внезапно выглядит куда бодрее:

— Вау.

— Что вау? Вау-хорошо или вау-плохо?

— Просто… вау. У тебя со Споком связь?

— Не знаю. Это возможно? Он мог ошибиться?

Она скептически смотрит на него.

— Ну… Насколько ты знаешь — он часто ошибался?

« _Да уж_ », — неохотно соглашается Джим.

— Он мог соврать?

— Конечно. Кто бы _не_ соврал о том, что у него с тобой мысленная связь, Кирк? Я все время это делаю. Это то, что помогает мне продержаться в холодной безбрежной пустоте дальнего кос…

— Окей, окей. — Он поднимает руки в защитном жесте. — Значит, наверное, связь все же _есть._

Нийота задумчиво кивает. 

— Вау. — « _Это что, улыбка? Почему она улыбается? Ей это нравится?_ » — Но почему же он не упоминал об этом раньше?

Джим пожимает плечами:

— Может ли быть, что он и сам не знал?

И не то чтобы Джим не спрашивал обо всем этом М’Бенгу и не задавал еще штук сорок вопросов сверху. Никто на борту ни черта не знал об этом, потому что вулканцы ведут себя просто нелепо — словно какая-то чертова космическая масонская ложа.

Нийота пожимает плечами:

— Может быть. Вполне возможно, что Спок, когда пришел в сознание, проанализировал свои ментальные связи и впервые ее заметил. Он как-то раз упомянул, что не может по-настоящему чувствовать свою семейную связь с Сареком, пока не сосредоточится на ней. Но… — Она смотрит вправо, устремив невидящий взгляд на изображение команды мостика во время последней увольнительной на Омикроне 4. Хорошее было время. Когда все были сориентированы в пространстве и времени как надо. — Как она могла установиться? Не спонтанно. По крайней мере не без какого-то очень интимного контакта между вами двумя. И даже тогда шансы были бы…

Когда она вновь смотрит на него, то, должно быть, видит это в его глазах. Или в том, как он скрестил на груди руки, как опустил взгляд на носки своей обуви, как сжались в тонкую линию его губы. Она офицер по коммуникации, в конце концов. Она _хороша_ в распознавании таких вещей. В чтении людей. А он _плох_ в изображении покерфейса.

— Нет.

Джим на секунду зажмуривается и не произносит ни слова. А когда открывает глаза, она все еще рядом. Вся эта ситуация просто… _пиздец._

— Джим.

— Я…

— Джим.

— Это было только…

— Джим.

— … один раз.

_— Джим!_

— Я знаю! Знаю. Не думай, что не знаю.

— Я говорила тебе держаться от него подальше!

Говорила. Чуть меньше года назад, когда у Джима была черная полоса. Он все время был так утомлен и подавлен, что с трудом сдерживал то, что скопилось у него внутри и требовало больше близости, больше времени, больше _Спока_. Тогда брошенных им на Спока любовных взглядов оказалось куда больше, чем Ухура могла игнорировать. Вот только она расценила их не столько как любовные, а, скорее, как _взгляды на задницу ее лучшего друга от скуки и неуместной склонности к участию во всяческих авантюрах, чтобы разбавить монотонность путешествий в глубоком космосе._ Тогда она заявила: «Причинишь ему боль, и я вырежу ржавым скальпелем твои яйца и сожру у тебя на глазах», и Джим подумал, что лучше бы ему притормозить со всем этим.

Потому что он — Джим Кирк, в конце-то концов. И именно это он и делает — причиняет людям боль.

— Я пытался. И это было реально тяжело. Даже невозможно. И у тебя самой, вообще-то, вышло не намного лучше, чем у меня.

— А ты прав, — бормочет она. — Ну, теперь можешь похвастаться тем, что заимел ментальную связь. Поздравляю, капитан.

— Мне стоило тебя послушать.

Ухура фыркает.

— Как будто ты когда-то слушал. — Она идет к креслу в центре комнаты и забирается в него с ногами. Кто-то другой выглядел бы бездельно развалившимся лежебокой, но она умудряется быть изящной, словно произведение искусства. — И как ты ему сказал?

— Как я сказал ему что?

— Что вы на самом деле не связаны.

— Я не сказал. Ну, мы все, типа, эм, с этим согласились.

Глаза Нийоты расширяются, а затем распахиваются еще сильнее. У Джима создается отчетливое впечатление, что они раскрылись бы еще больше, если бы не очевидная физическая невозможность этого.

— Вау.

— Слушай…

— Вау.

Для лингвистического ниндзя она слишком зацикливается на одном слове.

— А что мне оставалось делать? Он пропустил несколько месяцев жизни. Я должен был запутать его еще сильнее, сказав, что та _штука_ , которую он ощущает в своей голове, на самом деле ничего не значит?

Особенно учитывая то, что Спок не слишком-то возражал против нее. Джим помнит, как теплые пальцы прижимались к его собственным, как гудели и трепетали под кожей его нервные окончания, и как его пронзил внезапный порыв сжать свою руку.

— Вау.

— Ухура…

— Слушай, я скажу тебе две вещи. — Она вновь поднимается и направляется к нему, выражение лица Джима становится напряженнее. — Первое: причинишь ему боль, и твои яйца, считай, уже хирургически отделены от тела. Без анестезии, конечно же. Второе, — она внезапно ухмыляется, — прошу, держи меня в курсе. Я хочу знать об этом дерьмошоу _все_.

Идя по коридору прочь от ее каюты, Джим все еще слышит ее смех.

***

— Я думал, ты натурал.

Проходит примерно месяц с начала третьего года их миссии. Утром, во время альфа-смены, они со Споком договариваются встретиться в каюте Джима и сыграть в шахматы.

Сейчас 2113.

В промежутке Джим тратит огромное количество времени и умственных усилий, пытаясь выработать хорошую стратегию, чтобы наконец-то спросить Спока, как бы между делом, что именно он имел в виду насчет свиданий, а особенно — насчет свиданий с парнями.

И если есть хоть какой-то шанс. Даже маленький. Крошечный. Бесконечно малый. Наноразмерный.

Что этим парнем может быть Джим.

Он разработал и отрепетировал как минимум восемь различных вступлений, пытаясь предугадать все возможные ответы Спока, чтобы быть уверенным, что его линия поведения и вправду приведет к интересующей его теме. Это прекрасная тактическая игра, не сильно отличающаяся от дюжин дипломатических переговоров с более или менее враждебными племенами, за которые он получил немало благодарностей и наград за последние несколько лет. И в каком-то смысле не слишком отличающаяся от шахмат. Это искусство, как уяснил Джим. И на то, что Джима часто называют лучшим капитаном Звездного флота, есть причина. Не говоря уже о том, что он стал гроссмейстером в восемнадцать.

Вот почему он едва может удержаться от фейспалма, когда, еле успев сделать первые пять ходов партии, вдруг ляпает: «Я думал, ты натурал».

« _Очень гладко, Кирк_ ».

Он лихорадочно соображает, должен ли как-то извиниться или, может, объявить общекорабельную тревогу, только бы вытащить себя из этого проеба, когда замечает, что Спок смотрит на него с искренним недоумением, все еще удерживая коня в поднятой руке.

— … Натурал?

Так. Спок может быть — и _бывает_ — жутким троллем, притворяясь, что не понимает все эти сленговые земные словечки — « _Чувак. Хорош уже. Твоей матерью была Аманда Грейсон. Она практически изобрела Стандарт_ », — но в этот раз, _в этот, блядь, раз_ Джим с абсолютной уверенностью может сказать, что он и в самом деле не врубается, о чем его спрашивают.

Черт его дери.

— И это все? Конь так и будет висеть в воздухе? — спрашивает Джим, пытаясь выиграть время.

Вместо ответа Спок берет ладью Джима, даже не отводя взгляда. 

— Шах.

Нахмурившись, Джим торопливо уводит короля.

— Натурал, Джим? — подсказывает ему Спок. Джиму явно не отвертеться.

— Эм-м… ты знаешь. Строго… эм… _натуральный_. Гетеросексуальный.

— А, понимаю. — Спок вновь смотрит на доску, явно не обеспокоенный вопросом. Джиму следовало бы понять, что Спока легче растормошить, перепутав атомное число вольфрама, чем задавая вопросы насчет секса. — Это было разумное предположение, основанное на имеющейся информации.

— Оу. — Джим хмурится. — Правда?

— Действительно. Сверхлогичное.

— От вас это высокая похвала, коммандер.

Спок кивает, принимая его слова с тем, что, как знает Джим, является чистейшим, неразбавленным сарказмом. Хотя все остальные на корабле, кроме Ухуры и, может быть, Боунса, приняли бы это за торжественное подтверждение.

И по тому, как Спок увлечен игрой, Джим понимает, что на этом тема исчерпана.

Но — нет.

Ни за что, блядь.

Он откидывается на спинку кресла и начинает допрос. Очевидно, в этой теме нет нужды деликатничать.

— Так… ты встречался со многими парнями?

Спок отвлекается от изучения доски и поднимает глаза. 

— Тридцать семь процентов моих сексуальных партнеров были мужчинами. — Он наклоняет голову. — Ты выглядишь удивленным.

Джим не будет возбуждаться только потому, что Спок произносит слово «сексуальных». Он. Не. Будет.

— Нет-нет, совсем нет. — Джим на миг глядит в потолок. — Ну, может, немножко. Я имею в виду, что ты был с Нийотой, а еще была та дамочка, с которой ты был связан до… — Они не упоминают гибель Вулкана. Никогда. — Ну, раньше. Стринг? Спринг?

— Т’Принг, — терпеливо подсказывает Спок сухим тоном.

— Точно, она. И ты никогда не упоминал, что был с парнями. Или мужчинами.

— Ты имеешь в виду, не упоминал во время наших многочисленных обсуждений собственных сексуальных предпочтений?

Споку реально лучше перестать говорить _«сексуальных»._

— Да ладно, хоть какие-то же были.

— Имели место случаи, когда ты толкал меня локтем и приглашал, я цитирую, «заценить» случайную «горячую цыпочку», но этим все и ограничивалось, насколько я помню. — Спок передвигает слона и отпивает глоток чая.

— Ну, если ты хотел обсудить горячих парней, надо было только сказать. Я бы послушал. С радостью.

— Если я правильно припоминаю, то все, чего я от тебя желал — это прекращения твоей вопиющей сексуализации случайных прохожих. — Ох, Спок не знает _ничего_ о размахе его привычки к сексуализации. — Твой ход, Джим.

— Дело в том, что я не знал этой реально важной вещи об одном из моих ближайших друзей и узнаю о ней только теперь. Хотя у тебя, конечно же, есть право не рассказывать об этом никому. — Слова Джима далеки от стопроцентной правды.

— Понимаю. — Лицо Спока тут же смягчается. — Я не скрывал этого намеренно. Хотя для репродуктивных целей узы обычно заключаются между людьми разных полов, среди вулканцев сексуальные эксперименты в высшей степени поощряемы, если не сказать ожидаемы. Возможно, вследствие этого я нахожу мужское тело столь же сексуально возбуждающим, как и женское. Это, как я полагаю, широко распространено среди людей моей расы. Настолько, что упоминание об этом является излишним.

На какой-то миг Джиму кажется, что он видит в глазах Спока желание что-то добавить, но не решается произнести это вслух, и желание исчезает прежде, чем Джим успевает понять, что это было.

Меж тем борьба Джима со стояком рушится под весом слов Спока.

Он откашливается.

— Ну, я не вулканец. Так что для меня оно не было бы излишним, — кисло говорит он, нацеливаясь ладьей на слона Спока и незаметно поправляя при этом под столом свой член.

Нет ни малейшего, блядь, шанса, что Джим выиграет эту партию.

— Верно, — признает Спок. — Но что бы изменилось, если бы я сказал тебе об этом?

Вот оно.

Вот то вступление, которого Джим ждал. К которому он планировал прийти и с треском провалился, пока Спок не вручил его ему на золотом блюде.

В котором Джим собирался сказать Споку кое-что. Кое-что о том, как порой ему тяжело оставаться сосредоточенным в своем капитанском кресле, когда Спок возглавляет даже не рискованную высадку, или о том, что это именно он запрограммировал тот ужасный рецепт пломикового супа в репликаторе кафетерия, или о том, как он не мог в последние несколько месяцев перестать думать о сказанном тогда, и что он уверен, что сможет вынести просмотр фильма о сельском хозяйстве в Андории девяносто четвертого века, если Спок именно так представляет себе идеальное свидание.

Или, может, о том, что он любит Спока чуть больше, чем просто друга.

И думает, что, может, Спок тоже его любит, раз действительно решил дать Джиму шанс. И что они могут проводить время вместе еще веселее, чем сейчас.

В постели, к примеру. А также вне ее. На самом деле, в основном вне ее.

Вот насколько у Джима все плохо.

Так что он сглатывает и ищет подходящие слова, и этот процесс не становится легче под терпеливым и настойчивым взглядом, которым смотрит на него Спок. Но, вроде бы, находит. Он собирается начать с «я думаю, что попросил бы тебя пойти со мной на свидание», поскольку это не заявление о бессмертной любви, которое только шокирует вулканца, но при этом довольно конкретно и прямолинейно, что должно вулканцу понравиться. Только факты. Не чувства. Он изложит все наименее угрожающим способом и…

Когда звучит сирена корабельной тревоги, он даже не удивлен.

***

Джим предлагает отвести Спока в каюту, и ему требуется какое-то время, чтобы понять, почему М'Бенга смотрит на него озадаченным взглядом — ведь на самом деле Спок прекрасно способен найти свою каюту самостоятельно.

Точно. Полугодичная потеря памяти.

Конечно, все не так плохо, как могло быть. Спок мог бы забыть последние пять лет своей жизни, что потребовало бы кучу объяснений о том, что именно случилось с его родной планетой и семьей, не упоминая уже того, как Джима повысили до капитана «Энтерпрайз» и не вышвырнули из Академии за мошенничество на этом дурацком тесте. Или он мог бы забыть четыре, что переместило бы их в то странное пред-хановское время, когда Спок все еще отказывался признать, что ему не все равно, жив Джим или мертв.

Опять же, он мог забыть всего пару дней, что оставило бы их все на той же странице, учитывая эту ситуацию с возникшей связью.

— У нас не общая каюта? — первое, что спрашивает Спок, когда они входят в его комнату. Меж его бровей появляется вертикальная морщинка. Рана, очищенная от зеленой крови, сейчас скрыта волосами.

— Эм, у нас... общая ванная, ты знаешь. — Конечно, Спок знает. Она такой и была с самого первого дня, а сейчас день тысяча какой-то. — Звездный флот не вполне... в курсе.

Морщинка становится глубже. 

— Насколько свежи наши узы?

Ха. 

— Очень свежи, — необыкновенно расплывчатый ответ, но по какой-то причине Спок решает не углубляться в детали.

— Присутствовал ли целитель?

Наконец-то хоть на что-то Джим может ответить с уверенностью. 

— Нет. — Не присутствовал никто. Даже их здравый смысл. Хотя, если Джим помнит точно, присутствовало ощущение сильных рук, стискивающих его ребра, и пальцев, впившихся в поясницу сквозь майку, и нечеловечески жаркого дыхания у основания челюсти. Чужое угловатое ухо, прижимавшееся к его губам — вкус просто великолепно ощущался на кончике языка, словно пряности и сливки. И что-то накапливалось внизу, у основания позвоночника, и он хотел, чтобы все это продолжалось вечно, но Спок был _так_ близко, удовольствие _так_ велико, а Джим _так_ влюблен, что это причиняло _боль_... — Не было целителя, — говорит он, отбрасывая в сторону все, что было. _Что бы это ни было._

— Знает ли команда?

Выдерживать взгляд Спока все труднее и труднее. Джим ерошит рукой волосы и идет к столу, изучая стопки ПАДДов на нем и полное отсутствие беспорядка. Шахматная доска тоже тут, справа. Фигуры стоят так уже несколько недель — с той последней их партии, которую они играли до того, как... до того.

— В основном, нет.

— Понятно, — голос Спока звучит ближе, чем Джим ожидает, и когда он оборачивается, Спок стоит менее чем в футе от него. Близко. Очень близко. Не экстремально близко, но уж точно ближе, чем предпочел бы Спок, обладай он всеми своими воспоминаниями.

Джиму это нравится.

Что тут же заставляет его нервничать. Задыхаться. Потому что Спок должен знать, что...

— Слушай, тебе точно стоит кое-что узнать...

То, что Споку стоит узнать, теряется, когда его руки обнимают Джима, соприкасаясь с ним ладонями. 

— Джим, ты расстроен. Позволь мне помочь тебе.

Это не похоже ни на что из того, что Джим чувствовал раньше. Это очень четкое осознание тепла Спока, тела Спока, плоти Спока, поднимающейся, занимающей место рядом, заполняющей его личное пространство. Ощущение близости распространяется от их ладоней вверх по рукам, оно давит на Джима изнутри, сначала секунду, а затем счет идет уже на минуты, пока Джим не задается вопросом, не придется ли ему силой отскребать Спока со своей кожи.

Он чувствует спокойствие. И уют. И сдержанность.

А еще — возбуждение. Не торопливое и настойчивое, а приятное. Приносящее удовольствие, даже если оно ни к чему не приведет. Ничего общего с тем прошлым разом, когда он и Спок...

— Что ты сделал? — голос неожиданно хриплый. Джим знает, что покраснел, и заметно. Чертова бледная кожа.

— Я всего лишь пытался успокоить тебя через узы.

Рука Спока поднимается вверх, чтобы отодвинуть слишком отросшие волосы со лба Джима.

Окей, может, он возбужден сильнее, чем думал. Он правда-правда очень сильно возбужден, но не настолько, чтобы не заметить, как близко пальцы Спока к его пси-точкам.

— Ты можешь читать мои мысли? — спрашивает он.

— Без мелдинга — нет.— Лоб Спока хмурится. — Я пренебрег необходимостью поставить тебя в известность о природе наших уз?

Для Джима это прекрасный момент, чтобы сдать назад. Объяснить. И все же. 

— Ты мог... опустить пару деталей.

— Понятно. — Спок водит большим пальцем туда-сюда по скуле Джима. Несомненно, он убежден, что все это — стоять в нескольких миллиметрах друг от друга, дышать одним воздухом, заставляя зрачки друг друга расширяться — то, что они делают регулярно.  
Среди прочих вещей.

Таких как...

 _Нет_. Нет.

Было забавно использовать эвфемизмы, но Джим на самом деле должен избавить Спока от этого заблуждения. Сказать начистоту. Внести ясность. И все же.

— Джим, я не могу читать твои мысли или воспоминания через наши узы. Однако, если мы достаточно близко, я могу воспринимать твои эмоции. И... физические ощущения.

И это все решает. Здорово, конечно, врать своему первому офицеру о том, что они влюблены, женаты по-вулкански и все такое, и даже позволить ему поучаствовать в том, что, как знает Джим, является довольно-таки развратными вулканскими поцелуями. Но знать, что Спок чувствует своим разумом его стояк...

Джим отступает назад и откашливается, тратя пару секунд на то, чтобы собраться. 

— Тебе стоит просто... отдохнуть. Помедитировать. — Он неопределенно машет рукой. — Порешать уравнения. Я вернусь позже. — Не дожидаясь ответа, он направляется к выходу.

— Джим, — зовет его Спок в тот же миг, как дверь открывается. — Я прошу прощения за то, что не могу вспомнить, как установились наши узы. Но это ничего не меняет. Сглотнув, Джим кивает и не глядя выходит за дверь.

А затем сползает по переборке прямо у двери каюты Спока и минут пять сидит на полу.

***

Через три года и девять месяцев после начала миссии Джим и Спок в итоге вырабатывают систему.

Это довольно сложный протокол, который они используют только после тех высадок, которые оканчиваются катастрофически и требуют чего-то большего, чем налет Джима на заначку виски Боунса или медитирования Спока до состояния полного забвения. Они редко используют его для чего-то менее серьезного, чем значительное число жертв или травм, которые закончатся тем, что Джим сделает несколько подпространственных звонков, прерывая мирную жизнь горстки семей на различных планетах Федерации, а Спок проведет ночь-другую, заполняя запросы на замену персонала.

Это происходит так: они транспортируются назад, не обменявшись и словом. Стоят перед Боунсом плечом к плечу, а он зачитывает им тяжесть травм каждого пострадавшего и чего ожидать в следующие несколько дней, и они все еще говорят друг с другом лишь по крайней необходимости. Затем наступает черед отчетов, иногда звонков и конференций с адмиралитетом, что зависит, в основном, от того, находятся ли они в пределах досягаемости. В этот момент они начинают хотя бы _немного_ разговаривать, чтобы убедиться, что их версии произошедшего совпадают — они _многому_ научились со времен Нибиру, — но лишь минимально и практически не встречаясь друг с другом глазами. В итоге они расходятся по своим каютам. Принимают звуковой душ, тратят какое-то время, с горечью пялясь в иллюминатор и занимаясь какой-то запоздалой переоценкой своего жизненного выбора (по крайней мере этим занят Джим; Спок, возможно, медитирует или ест шпинат, читая научные журналы).

Они не покидают своих кают до середины гамма-смены, когда корабельная ночь наполняет коридоры темнотой и безмолвием.

Когда Джим появляется в спарринг-зале, Спок обычно уже там. Он одет точно так же, как и сам Джим — в уставной спортивный костюм и футболку, все в серо-черных тонах. Выполняет движения того странного боевого искусства, названия которого Джим не может выговорить и потому называет его вулканским тай-чи. Как только Спок замечает присутствие Джима, он бросает свое занятие.

А затем.

А затем они принимаются выбивать друг из друга дерьмо.

Это не спарринг.

Это не тренировка.

Это не _упражнения_.

Спок атакует Джима с небольшой сдержанностью, и да, он, должно быть, невероятно силен, но Джим провел слишком много лет в схватках с людьми крупнее, сильнее и злее себя, чтобы не научиться хорошо драться. Так что они _почти_ равны, и они бьются так, словно ненавидят друг друга вместо... ага. И это здорово. Это потрясающее ощущение — быть избитым, потому что в глубине души Джим знает, что заслуживает этого. И вмазать кому-нибудь — тоже здорово. Измордовать кого-нибудь, кто сможет это выдержать, кто не умрет из-за неверных решений Джима. Кого-нибудь, кто все еще будет рядом, когда все закончится. С дермальным регенератором, который они сперли из медотсека, готовый применить его к себе и Джиму. И завтра на мостике, не упоминая ни слова о произошедшем.

Джим думает — знает, — что их связь появилась в одну из таких ночей, за три месяца и две недели до того, как «Энтерпрайз» швырнуло, Спок приложился головой, а затем погладил пальцы Джима своими. Прямо после того, как Боунс посмотрел на них и покачал головой, Джиму пришлось сделать семь — _семь_ — подпространственных звонков, а лицо Спока становилось чем дальше, тем все равнодушнее и безучастнее, что никогда, _никогда в жизни_ не было добрым знаком.

В тот день они выполняют этот свой ритуал с рапортами, душем и медитацией, а затем принимаются избивать друг друга. Губа Спока кровит зеленым, а бок Джима фиолетовый и болит просто пиздец как. Когда он пытается увернуться от пинка Спока, то впервые за последние часы чувствует, что, возможно — _возможно_ , — сможет вынести то, что он жив и что он капитан этого корабля, еще хотя бы час. Хотя бы день. 

А еще у него стояк. Это никак не связано с тем, что он вплотную к Споку — ну, почти никак. Это все адреналин и тот особый вид восторга, который исходит из того, что, _еб вашу мать,_ Спок миллисекунду колеблется, совершенно упускает возможность для апперкота, и Джиму достаточно легко удается увернуться и нанести ответный удар, пока оборона Спока не восстановлена полностью. Сейчас он абсолютно доминирует в бою и получает возможность контролировать, по крайней мере, _хоть что-нибудь_. Так что стояк никуда не девается и становится только тверже, когда Джим ударами загоняет Спока в угол и почти заезжает ему коленом по яйцам раз, другой (грязно, как грязно они оба бьются), уводя его от спарринг-мата, пока у Спока больше нет места для отступления. Джим буквально размазывает его по стене, вдавив правое предплечье ему в горло и прижав его тело своим.

И вот тогда Джим вдруг осознает, что Спок тоже возбужден. Опять же, нет ничего особенного — « _Или есть? Как это работает с вулканцами? Как это работает со Споком?_ » — это, возможно, всего лишь одна из десяти миллиардов физических реакций, вызванная всей этой странной, дерьмовой ситуацией, за исключением одного.

За исключением того, что Спок смотрит на него, _в него_ , и хотя Джим полностью обездвижил верхнюю половину его тела, Спок наверняка может двинуть бедрами и внезапно делает это. Их возбужденные члены теперь не две параллельные линии, а трутся друг о друга. И да. Да. Да.

Да.

Это, может, толчков десять. Может.

Трение, конечно же, приятно, но его недостаточно, чтобы заставить их кончить, и уж точно недостаточно, чтобы заставить их кончить _вот так,_ с мощью чертова товарного состава. Слух и зрение отступают под волнами удовольствия, пока рот Спока произносит у его щеки что-то, что должно быть похоже на «Джим». Этого недостаточно, чтобы заставить руки Спока сжаться вокруг талии Джима с такой силой, что оставленные ими отпечатки продержатся одиннадцать дней, или чтобы заставить Джима забыться до такой степени, чтобы жестко прикусить ухо Спока. Этого _должно быть_ недостаточно, вот почему Джим знает, что этот оргазм пришел прямиком из его мозга.

Доверьте Споку придать траху новый для Джима смысл менее чем за полминуты.

А еще доверьте Споку немедленно убить все возбуждение и посмотреть на Джима _вот так_ , пока его яйца все еще гудят.

Шокированно. Потрясенно. Протестующе.

Он уже видел Спока таким раньше, может, пару раз, и в один из них Джим умирал прямо перед ним, так что это выражение было в памяти еще довольно ярким. Что, ага, очень быстро спускает его с небес. И все-таки, все-таки, это было _так давно_ , и Джим был _так плох_ в том, чтобы хотеть, но не получать, и никто ни разу не сказал ему, что смысл любви в том, чтобы ждать, ждать, ждать... Но его спускает вниз до нового минимума: « _Что же в его глазах? Это паника? Блядь, это отвращение? Я его заставил? Он чувствовал принуждение? Это конец? Все кончено, я и он, и «Энтерпрайз»? Как далеко он зайдет, чтобы убраться от меня? Смирись с потерей, Джим, смирись с потерей..._ »

И Джим не может этого вынести. Джим явно не создан для любви, потому что это нестерпимо больно, и это куда больше, чем он способен вынести. Так что он делает назад один шаг, затем другой, не обращая внимания на влажность в паху — _это не только его сперма, это их сперма, так почему, блядь, Спок смотрит на него так, словно Джим ему врезал_ , — и глотает застрявший в горле комок. Он смотрит Споку прямо в глаза.

— Этого не было. Ясно?

Спустя несколько секунд Спок кивает. И как только он это делает, Джим тут же сваливает нахрен отсюда.


	2. Chapter 2

Он находит Спока в пятой лаборатории в разгар чего-то, что явно выглядит, как научный эксперимент, но не может им быть, потому что Спок меньше суток назад приложился головой и потерял память о последних шести месяцах жизни. Кто вообще будет работать после такого?

Нет, зачеркните. Дурацкий вопрос.

— Как твоя память? — от дверей спрашивает Джим, и, когда Спок не выказывает ни малейшего удивления его присутствию, на миг задается вопросом, как много информации передается через эту их связь разумов.

— По-прежнему отсутствует.

Вчера Джим отдал бы своего первенца, свою обширную коллекцию стратегических голограмм и левую гондолу «Энтерпрайз» в придачу, лишь бы услышать обратное. Но сейчас, после того, как он полсуток провел, практикуясь в древнем вулканском искусстве выражаться уклончиво — _у него был отличный учитель,_ — его тревогу о состоянии Спока начинает отравлять ужас, что тот вспомнит, как именно возникла их связь.

Джиму правда-правда нужно сесть со Споком рядом и рассказать.

Правду. Всю.

Всего-то.

То, как глаза Спока наконец отрываются от чашки Петри и находят Джима.

И то, как его рот изгибается в подобии не-улыбки, что, несомненно, _ощущается_ , как самая настоящая улыбка.

И то, как он передвигает декантер* с правого угла своего рабочего места, освобождая место, чтобы Джим мог сесть на лабораторный стенд. Джим знает, что никогда и ни за что в жизни не должен так делать, потому что это опасно — вокруг полно жутко хрупких контейнеров со всякой взрывоопасной, едкой и смертоносной хренью. Но все равно поступал так с самого первого дня, когда навестил своего старшего помощника в его лаборатории. А Спок всегда информировал его о существовании такого вида мебели, как _стул_ , очевидно похожего на стол, но предназначенного для того, чтобы на нем сидеть. Тогда Джим лишь ухмылялся и _не_ слезал со стенда, а его сердце пело и с каждым мигом тонуло чуть глубже в этом сладком и неизбежном чувстве, которое всегда возникало, когда Спок…

Это пьянит — все это. Сулит зависимость, что может потягаться своей силой с наркоманией.

Джим отбрасывает воспоминания в сторону и подпрыгнув усаживается на стенд.

— Нужно как можно скорее поставить Звездный флот в известность о данной ситуации, — говорит Спок и снова начинает тыкать пипеткой в содержимое чашки Петри.

— Ага. Я послал им отчет прямо перед тем, как прийти сюда.

Это настолько шокирует, что Спок поднимает взгляд от ужасной фиолетовой слизи. 

— Ты послал отчет? — Бровь Недоверия взмывает ввысь. Если бы у Джима было больше гордости, он бы, вероятно, обиделся. А так он лишь ухмыляется Споку.

— Видишь? Хотя ты вечно твердил, что я никогда не отправляю отчеты своевременно, — это прямая цитата.

— В таком случае я должен пересмотреть собственную оценку. Ты _один раз_ отправил отчет своевременно.

— Эй! Ты забыл полгода. Может, я исправился. Может, я теперь просто сгусток пунктуальности.

— На самом деле?

Джим продолжает ухмыляться.

— Неа.

Это здорово. На самом деле здорово. Вот так вот говорить со Споком. Потрясающе здорово. Особенно после ужасной смеси неловкости, отстраненности и обиды последних нескольких недель, полных отведенных взглядов, натянутого общения и странных маневров, лишь бы только избежать встреч наедине.

— А как ты вообще знаешь, что тебе делать? После того, как ты… ну, ты знаешь. — Джим кивает в сторону эксперимента, которым был занят Спок.

— Ты сильно переоцениваешь количество научных достижений, которые могли совершить за эти несколько месяцев. Выяснилось, что я сохранил обширные записи о всех своих исследованиях.

— Ты удивлен?

— Нет. Я удостоверился в собственном стремлении к тщательности и аккуратности.

Джим хрюкает. 

— Значит, от твоей амнезии есть реальный эффект. Теперь ты будешь писать отчеты еще длиннее, подробнее и еще меньшими буквами. Звездный флот будет в восторге.

Уголок губ Спока изгибается вверх.

— И требовать того же от всех своих подчиненных.

— Ага. И это весь экипаж корабля, кроме меня, Спок. Ты и вправду хочешь получить еще более подробный поток сознания от Скотти из-за того, что мы не разрешили ему использовать в варп-транзисторе виниловый клей?

В уголках глаз Спока еле заметно собираются морщинки, он отодвигает чашку в сторону. 

— Если за последние шесть месяцев не произошло каких-либо изменений, ты чрезвычайно наслаждался отчетами мистера Скотта. — Спок делает шаг вправо.

К Джиму.

Один шаг, всего один, но между ними и так не слишком большое расстояние.

Было.

Теперь его нет совсем, Спок стоит практически между ног Джима, и стенд достаточно низок, чтобы Джим в таком положении был лишь на пару дюймов выше него.

Он Джим Кирк. Он не волнуется из-за того, что его первый офицер стоит близко к нему — « _Между твоих ног, Джим, он практически между твоих…_ »

Он. Не. Волнуется.

— Я, эм. Наслаждаюсь. Типа того. Хотя и не хочу проводить целые ночи, читая шотландские оскорбления с упоминанием овец.

Спок чуть наклоняется вперед. Еле-еле, но Джим это замечает, а еще замечает, что пальцы Спока едва касаясь накрывают его собственные, а правая рука прижимается к…

Внутренней части бедра Джима.

Джим Кирк. Теряет рассудок от руки на своем бедре.

— Что вы делаете, коммандер? — его голос не был таким хриплым с подросткового возраста. Джим поклялся бы в этом тремя месяцами гамма-смены.

Спок поднимает голову, и его дыхание опаляет жаром губы Джима, когда он отвечает:

— Я лишь…

Коммуникатор Джима взрывается громким напористым писком в тиши маленькой лаборатории. Очевидно, вместе с ним взрывается и мозг Джима, потому что даже ради спасения собственной жизни он не может сейчас и на пять секунд отвести взгляд от глаз Спока. И потом, лишь потом до него доходит, что да, это его комм. Наверное, ему стоит ответить. Джим не глядя хлопает ладонью по поясу раз, другой, третий, но комм никак не находится, и — гляньте только — ловкие руки его _мужа_ находят комм и отстегивают от пояса.

Джиму пиздец.

Спок вручает ему включенный комм и отступает на шаг, вновь переключая внимание на ту жуткую чашку Петри.

— Капитан, ваше присутствие требуется в конференц-зале на палубе семь, — укоризна в тоне Ухуры слышна даже через плохую связь изолированной лаборатории. Джим смотрит на часы, и да, точно, он должен был быть там еще пять — _окей, пятнадцать_ — минут назад.

— Точно. Уже иду. Были, э-э-э, дела. В одной лаборатории.

Он молниеносно захлопывает комм, обрывая звонок прямо в тот момент, когда Ухура заходится серебристым смехом так, будто точно знает, что за дела были у Джима.

Джиму пиздец в квадрате.

Он пытается не смотреть на Спока, когда спрыгивает со стола и машет ему рукой, устремляясь к выходу.

— Увидимся позже, капитан. В вашей каюте.

Когда Джим появляется в конференц-зале, его щеки все еще красного цвета.  
______________  
* декантер - в химической лабораторной практике сосуд для декантации - механического отделения твердой фазы дисперсной системы (суспензии) от жидкой путём сливания раствора с осадка.

***

— Ну?

— Что ну?

— Да брось.

— Брось _те, капитан_.

— Он уже вспомнил?

Джим размышляет, не оставить ли Ухуру дожидаться лифта в одиночестве, а самому воспользоваться одной из труб Джеффри, чтобы добраться до мостика. 

— Ты же знаешь, что нет.

— Ты ему уже рассказал?

Он продолжает смотреть прямо перед собой.

— Ты же знаешь, что нет.

— М-м-м.

— _М-м-м, сэр_ , лейтенант.

— У вас уже был секс?

— Что?! — Джим поворачивает к ней голову так быстро, что шея отзывается резкой болью. — Нет, я… я не собираюсь заниматься с ним сексом. — Он массирует потянутую мышцу сбоку на шее, это приносит некоторое облегчение.

Вообще-то, никакого.

— Ты имеешь в виду — снова?

Он вздыхает. 

— Это было не… Слушай, он ни хрена не помнит об этом. Я не хочу…

— А _он_ хочет.

Джиму бы она нравилась куда больше, если бы не веселилась так откровенно.

— Нет. Он болен. У него есть официальный медицинский диагноз и…

— Просто скажи это. Потому что, ну, ты знаешь.

— Сказать что?

Она лишь улыбается еле заметной заговорщической улыбкой, которая может означать все и ничего, и Джим правда, правда не собирается сдаваться и спрашивать, но он жаждет знать, и…

— Ухура. Что?

Она отворачивается к турболифту — « _Да почему, блядь, он так долго не едет вообще?_ » — и эта призрачная улыбка все еще играет на ее губах.

— Лейтенант. Закончите предложение. Это приказ.

— Ох, капитан, я абсолютно уверена, что вы не можете приказать мне…

— Пожалуйста.

Она его наказывает. За все те годы, что Джим ее дразнил. И за все, нужно признать, дурацкие шутки насчет ее умения владеть языком — да ладно, это же удел офицера связи. И за тот семестр, когда он бронировал лингволабораторию каждую среду с шести до семи лишь по той причине, что цыпочка, на которую он запал, занималась там с семи до восьми. Откуда ему было знать, что Ухуре нравилось именно это время? И да, он мог бы уступить его ей, как только переспал с той девчонкой (через четыре дня после начала семестра), но было так весело наблюдать, как Ухура испепеляет его взглядом, как только он появляется в лаборатории в пять пятьдесят девять и выгоняет ее, чтобы подремать там часок. Он думал, что это всего лишь веселье, но она явно затаила в душе обиду и теперь, в эту самую минуту, смакует его падение.

И, оглядываясь назад, Джим признает, что, вроде как, заслужил это.

— Ну…

— Что ну?

Она пожимает плечами.

— Похоже, что это ваше… Ну, ты знаешь. То, что у вас со Споком. Ну, когда вы, парни… Похоже, что это было лишь один раз, — она смотрит лукаво. — Так что, может, ты и не в курсе.

— Не в курсе насчет чего?

Она театрально оглядывается вокруг, хотя с ее-то слухом уже должна была понять, что в коридоре, где они стоят, ни единой живой души. Но, явно этим не удовлетворившись, Ухура придвигается к Джиму чуть ближе, привстает на цыпочки, приближает губы к самому его уху и еле слышно шепчет:

— Что Спок очень, очень, _очень_ хорош.

Она ведьма. Или, может, на самом деле ниндзя, лингвистический или нет. В любом случае она, должно быть, обладает каким-то особым умением, потому что всего шесть слов — и одно из них повторено, блядь, трижды, — и колени Джима слабеют, голова кружится, член уже наполовину тверд, дыхание слегка учащается, и…

Сигнал прибывшего турболифта выдергивает его из _этого_ , а когда двери со свистом распахиваются…

Жизнь Джима пиздец.

Жизни Джима пиздец, потому что Спок должен быть в своей каюте — производить вычисления, или медитировать, или затачивать свои уши, или чем там еще занимаются вулканцы на больничном, — но никак не здесь, в турболифте, когда голова Джима все еще идет кругом от слов Ухуры и воспоминаний об их оргазме в нескладном и несвязном сочетании с воображаемой картинкой, в которой Спок всерьез трудится над ним… руками. Или, может быть, ртом. Или, может…

— Коммандер Спок, — тепло произносит Ухура, войдя в турболифт, — позвольте мне представиться. Я лейтенант Ухура, офицер связи…

— Нийота.

Спок снисходительно смотрит на нее — с тем самым выражением, которое Джим видит на его лице только рядом с Ухурой.

Она показывает язык.

— Прости, не могла удержаться. — Она обнимает Спока, и он без колебаний обхватывает ее руками. Джим пытается не задумываться о том, каково это — быть с ним в таких личных отношениях.

Что глупо. Потому что — ну правда — у них со Споком есть эта ментальная связь и все такое. Спок считает, что они женаты. Они, типа, и так в личных отношениях, да? Настолько личных, насколько вообще возможно…

— Капитан, вы собираетесь входить в турболифт?

— О, эм… да, точно.

Он торопливо заходит внутрь, игнорируя веселье Ухуры, и становится рядом со Споком, еще старательнее игнорируя ее усмешку, когда она замечает — как ей удается замечать абсолютно _все_? — как Спок сдвигает руку, чтобы мазнуть по костяшкам пальцев Джима своими.  
И это все так же потрясающе.

Феноменально.

Настолько феноменально, что Джим ощущает, как в пальцах бьется пульс и что-то накапливается внизу живота. Он немного удивлен, что Спок может поддерживать с Ухурой обычный разговор — она рассказывает ему о книгах, прочитанных в их книжном клубе за последние полгода, — и _крайне_ удивлен, что только Спок замечает их прибытие на мостик. Спок выходит из турболифта, обещая Нийоте пообедать с ней и последний раз ласково касаясь пальцами Джима.

Медленно, заторможенно Джим вспоминает, что он капитан и ему, наверное, тоже нужно быть на мостике, а потому следует за прямой линией спины Спока.

Выйдя из лифта, он оглядывается.

Ухура смотрит ему прямо в глаза и одними губами произносит что-то, похожее на «очень, очень, очень хорош».

***

Вечером он не возвращается в свою каюту не потому, что избегает Спока — ну, _не только_ поэтому, — но потому, что Скотти отчебучил что-то, детали чего Джим не хотел, да и не должен был знать, и в результате чего пришлось тушить настоящий пожар в инженерном отделении. При этом вовсе не требовалось, чтобы капитан крутился поблизости и присматривал за работами, но Джим решил, что лучше уж приглядеть за всем самому и убедиться, что Скотти не выведет из строя гравитационные генераторы в попытке достичь варп-тринадцать.

В самое глухое время гамма-смены он вваливается на третью обзорную палубу, слишком вымотанный, чтобы иметь дело ещё и с тем, что может ожидать в его каюте.

Может, Спок наконец все вспомнил. Может, он ждет Джима и развлекается начертанием химической структуры кофеина. Может, он пытался не спать и дождаться Джима, но сейчас самое мертвое время суток, а Спок технически еще не выздоровел и в итоге заснул на кровати Джима, раздевшись до трусов..

Бог мой, он может _раздеться до трусов_?

Джим утыкается лбом в холодное окно и признается самому себе.

Да, он наворотил дел.

Да, это беспросветный пиздец.

Да, он мудак.

Ему нужно сказать Споку не только то, что они не женаты, но и то, что в последние несколько недель их едва ли можно было назвать друзьями. И эта связь, о которой Спок думает, что она что-то значит — не что иное, как побочный эффект вызванного отчаянием оргазма. Действительно классного оргазма. Оргазма, что просто уничтожил для Джима любой другой секс. И все же Спок очевидно чувствовал отвращение к ним обоим — и к Джиму, и к себе за…

— Тебе нужно в постель, — слышит Джим, и тут же теплая рука накрывает его затылок. Тот факт, что он не взвизгнул, не подпрыгнул и не напрягся всем телом, свидетельствует о том, насколько он вымотан. Или о том, как сильно ему нравится эта рука. Ее тепло. Ее размер. И ее владелец.

— Ага. — Он не поднимает головы от стекла.

Рука надавливает чуть сильнее. Приятно. Слишком приятно.

— Джим. Я могу ощущать твою усталость.

— В смысле, через узы?

— Разумеется.

Ему нужно сказать Споку прямо сейчас. Он сможет. Спок — хороший парень. Пусть даже разыгрывает недоумение, когда Джим использует выражения типа «Ну, что слышно?» — « _Шум двигателей, капитан_ », — или заставляет его надевать гавайское цветочное ожерелье на день рождения (чтобы узнать дату, Джиму пришлось кое-что немного хакнуть — в чертовом досье Спока про день рождения даже не упоминалось). Но Спок никогда не относился предвзято к человеческой природе Джима и никогда не вел себя нерационально.

Он поймет. Джим объяснит, что был застигнут врасплох, когда Спок прикоснулся к нему в медосеке, и просто не знал, как реагировать. И, вероятно, добавит еще, что скрывал некоторые чувства к Споку — никакого слова на «Л», по крайней мере, в этом разговоре, — и Спок будет так же снисходителен, как и всегда, когда ему приходится иметь дело с неудачными решениями Джима…

Тепло ладони Спока покидает его затылок, и Джим на самом деле собирается сделать глубокий вдох, повернуться и начать разговор, который положит конец всему этому, когда…

Губы.

Губы касаются его шеи сзади, такие же теплые, как и рука, но _мягче_ , и они явно, хотя и слегка, раскрыты, а Спок внезапно упирается ладонью в стекло, надежно удерживая Джима, вдавливаясь грудью в его спину…

Джим разворачивается в его руках.

— Спок, я…

Взгляд Спока задерживается на губах Джима, прежде чем скользнуть вверх, к глазам.

Нет. Это именно то, что… _Нет_.

— Мы не можем…

— Сейчас гамма-смена.

— И что это значит?

— Палуба безлюдна.

Джим слегка задыхается.

— Погоди, ты… ты шутишь? Разве это не ты должен быть взрослым в наших отноше…

— Компьютер, запереть дверь, код авторизации семь-четыре-девять-бета, коммандер Спок.

Стояк. Мгновенный.

Джим трясет головой, выдыхая тихий смешок, чуть приправленный отчаянием. 

— Нет, Спок, ты на самом деле не… — На самом деле не знаешь. На самом деле не понимаешь.

_На самом деле не хочешь._

Хотя, возможно, Спок хочет. Судя по тому, как он смотрит на Джима, он _хочет_ , и Джим тоже хочет. И что бы там Спок ни предлагал, это точно будет не хуже того неловкого разговора, к которому готовится Джим, и погодите — вообще-то, есть возможность, что это будет в тысячу раз лучше. Так что Джим сдается, немного ненавидя себя, и это…

_Великолепно._

Наверное, это должно быть неловко, или неудобно, или отягощено грузом вины, но у Джима есть всего пара секунд, чтобы подумать о глубине выкопанной им самим могилы. А потом рука Спока нежно охватывает его затылок, а губы прижимаются к губам, и Джиму следовало бы знать, что Спок целуется так же, как делает все остальное.

Тщательно. Настойчиво. Мастерски.

Джиму следовало бы чувствовать себя ужасно. Если не сказать больше, потому как Спок формально еще болен, и Джим сейчас вводит его в заблуждение и активно пользуется его состоянием. Но все происходящее лишь будоражит и возбуждает. Едва их языки встречаются, они оба стонут. Не проходит и минуты, как они уже держат в ладонях лица друг друга и вжимаются друг в друга пахом, и Джим, возможно, кончит в ближайшие пять секунд.  
Если ему и вправду стоит это делать.

— Твою ж мать, — выдыхает он. Спок занят — дергает ворот его униформы и помечает засосом ключицу. Джим позволяет своим ладоням скользнуть по пояснице Спока, а затем вжимает его сильнее в свой напряженный член и принимается жестко толкаться навстречу.

И это происходит снова. Они лишь… они едва…они даже не… и Джим уже…

— Все это… Спок, это… — Он задыхается. — Нужно притормозить.

Или вообще перестать.

Спок лишь прикусывает его мочку.

— Нет, — выдыхает он и сильнее вжимает Джима в окно. Длинные пальцы расстегивают ширинку, что довольно трудно, учитывая тот факт, что член Джима стоит, будто железный, сильно натягивая ткань.

Но и это замедляет Спока всего на несколько секунд, его рука уже в трусах Джима, и, _вот же блядь_ , пальцы такие горячие, а ладонь достаточно велика, чтобы полностью сомкнуться вокруг члена, и их тела так близко, и язык Спока лижет уголки рта задыхающегося Джима, и…

— Блядь. Нам нужно… я правда уже сейчас…

Спок скользит большим пальцем по головке его члена, по тому чувствительному местечку прямо под ней, и одновременно шепчет у его щеки:

— Можно, Джим.

И это просто прекрасно, потому как Джим совершенно теряет голову. Он кончает, выплескивая, кажется, годовой запас семени, заливая руку Спока и обе их рубашки. Его голова запрокидывается назад, так что он не видит лица Спока, но ощущает шершавость его языка на своей шее, прямо под подбородком, и этот гребаный оргазм…

Который длится так долго, что Джим уже начинает бояться, что больше никогда не вернется с небес на землю. Удовольствие пульсирует в его теле, в его разуме, пока не становится физически некомфортным, и руки Спока все еще держат его тело, обнимают, позволяя ему изливаться, и вот.

Вот оно.

Все те годы, все, чего Джим вообще когда-либо желал — _вот оно_.

Наконец, спустя секунды, минуты, часы сквозь окутывающую его дымку прорезается звонок коммуникатора.

Что заставляет Спока чуть отстраниться и, закрыв глаза, с поразительной сердечностью прошептать «Прости, Джим». Чистой рукой Спок достает из заднего кармана комм, открывает его и в тот же самый миг…

В тот же самый миг слизывает сперму Джима с другой руки.

Челюсть Джима отваливается, и он не может оторвать взгляда от этой картины.

Спок только что…

Окей. Все хорошо.

Учитывая, что в настоящее время он находится на военной службе, Джиму требуется возмутительно долгое время, чтобы настроиться на переговоры, ведущиеся менее чем в футе от него.

— _…может быть нарушен, но мы все еще не знаем степень аэробной способности вируса. Есть риск, что мышей придется усыпить, и в таком случае это нужно сделать как можно раньше,_ — женский голос, юный, профессиональный.

— Согласен. Я прибуду для проверки камеры так скоро, как будет возможно.

— _Благодарю, коммандер._

Спок отбивает вызов.

Мышцы на животе Джима все еще подрагивают от силы испытанного оргазма. Его мозг и колени — словно каша. Член все еще тверд — неудивительно, учитывая, какой трюк Спок только что провернул прямо перед его глазами.

— Я должен идти, — тон Спока ровный, но взгляд, которым он окидывает тело Джима, полон сожаления.

— А что насчет тебя? — спрашивает Джим, делая вид, что ему вовсе не нужно опираться на окно, чтобы удержаться на ногах.

— В другой раз. — Спок уже поворачивается к двери.

И… нет.

Это неправильно. Вся эта ситуация совершенно, предельно неправильна, но позволить его фальшивому мужу, который болен и которому Джим постоянно врет уже не первый день, отдрочить _ему_ вот так, а затем отправиться решать мелкие проблемы на _его_ корабле в три утра, имея в штанах _вот это_ … ну, вот так это все еще, блядь, неправильнее.

Спок едва успевает сделать пару шагов, как Джим хватает его за руку и тянет назад. Спок сильнее, но он застигнут врасплох.

— Ни за что, — говорит Джим и хватается за его ширинку. Эрекция явно никуда не делась, даже после разговора о вирусных инфекциях и лабораторных животных.

— Капитан, я не могу…

Но Джим уже падает на колени и тянет штаны Спока вниз.

— Я совершенно уверен, что можете, мистер Спок.

У Спока… большой. Не то чтобы Джим не заметил этого в спарринг-зале или пару минут назад, но он просто не знал… _насколько_ большой. Джим понятия не имеет, зависит ли это от вулканской анатомии. Он также не уверен, что то, что приятно человеку, доставит удовольствие Споку. Но это на самом деле не так уж важно, потому что это Спок, и Джим выполнит все что угодно, чтобы сделать его счастливым, сделать так, чтобы ему понравилось, заставить его кончить. Поэтому он просто наклоняется, открывает рот и скользит языком повсюду, и Спок определенно не возражает, судя по его стонам. И то, как он смотрит Джиму прямо в глаза, как откидывает голову назад, запускает пальцы в волосы Джима и тянет за них, говорит, что капля за каплей Спок теряет себя. Это делает Джима все смелее, все возбужденнее, заставляя забыть об издаваемых им непристойных звуках. Он лижет яйца Спока и дразнит языком уздечку, проходится зубами по всей длине ствола, и Спок, возможно, не слишком очевиден в своей признательности, но Джим потратил годы на то, чтобы научиться его читать, и это умение очень помогает ему прямо сейчас. Так что Джим расслабляет челюсть и горло, член Спока слишком большой, и тяжелый, и просто идеальный, и когда толчки переходят в почти непроизвольные рывки, Джим чуть отстраняется, смотрит Споку прямо в глаза и говорит:

— Можно, Спок.

Зря он это делает: около половины выплеснувшегося семени — а это довольно… много — оказывается у Джима на лице.

Не зря он это делает: как только Спок снова может дышать, то дочиста сцеловывает все с его щеки и подбородка и как и в первый раз вновь доводит Джима руками до оргазма.

***

После того раза в спарринг-зале, когда они… хм. После спарринг-зала Спок целых три недели не встречался с Джимом глазами.

Это не было показной замкнутостью, нет, потому как кто-то _должен_ был рассказать Джиму о тех потрясающих космических аномалиях, о классификации новооткрытой планеты и о том, рискуют ли они быть сожранными гигантским слизнем, если спустятся на ее поверхность. Но каждый раз, когда они разговаривали, Спок пялился в какую-то странную точку где-то за левым плечом Джима, а если им доводилось столкнуться в коридоре, тут же внезапно приклеивался взглядом к носкам своих ботинок. Джим помнит, как раздражен и расстроен он был в то время, в основном, потому, что это _он_ был тем, кто влюблен по уши, и это _он_ изо всех сил притворялся, что это не так, и это _он_ был тем, кому вручили все желаемое, а затем немедленно уничтожили тем ужасом и отвращением, которые он видел в глазах Спока. Если бы только Джим мог, как и Спок, притвориться, что ничего не было. Или хотя бы мог, блядь, _попытаться_.

Но в этот раз.

В этот раз все совсем наоборот. У Джима в привычке не стесняться настолько, что в Академии его соседи по общаге собирали петицию, чтобы запретить ему разгуливать голышом — официально, в письменном виде. А он все равно порой делал это, в основном, после водного душа, потому что нахрен полотенца, ему нравилось сохнуть на открытом воздухе. Но теперь он внезапно начинает понимать, почему Спок находил столь притягательными носки своих ботинок. Потому что всякий раз, вспоминая о том, как Спок занимался с ним на обзорной палубе… _этим_ , да еще и был убежден, что занимается _этим_ со своим _мужем_ , Джим внезапно начинает волноваться и запинаться, отчаянно борясь с желанием натянуть на голову подол своей рубашки.

Что является большой проблемой.

Потому что Спок, блядь, везде и ведет себя, блядь, так…

Так _по-супружески_.

В столовой, когда мимоходом кладет на поднос Джима яблоко и абрикос, прежде чем безжалостно сцепиться со Скотти и Чеховым по поводу теории К’Тай о ядерном делении.

На мостике, спустя три часа после начала альфа-смены, когда каким-то образом — « _Как? Ну правда, как?! Он же смотрел в другую сторону!_ » — умудряется заметить, как Джим в своем капитанском кресле украдкой пытается размять спину, и невзначай предлагает взять на себя командование, пока Джим навестит с инспекцией инженерное отделение «как планировалось» (Джим твердо уверен, что ничего подобного не планировал, но — дареные кони и их зубы, вот это вот все).

В дендрарии, когда Сулу приходится прервать свою презентацию из-за того, что Джим полторы минуты безостановочно чихает — он же не виноват, что его иммунная система считает любое растение своим заклятым врагом, ему что, дышать перестать? Тогда Спок из ниоткуда извлекает гипо и принимается лечить Джима от всех симптомов _и_ нежно гладить подушечкой большого пальца место инъекции, с мягким юмором относясь к происходящему. И слава богу, _слава богу_ , все остальные смотрят в другую сторону, потому что у Джима мучительный стояк и, может, даже румянец на все лицо.

Проснувшись в своей каюте от боли из-за сна на жесткой кушетке, Джим обнаруживает, что его ноги укрыты одеялом, ПАДД, который он засыпая выронил, лежит на кофейном столике, а рядом стоит стакан воды.

Спок просто, блядь, везде и ведет себя так, блядь, _по-супружески_ , что Джим начинает забывать о том, что все происходящее, скорее, ложь, чем правда.

***

— Я хочу ее.

— Вы уже достаточно раз упоминали об этом, капитан.

— Нет, я очень, очень хочу ее!

— Хм-м, — уклончиво мычит Спок. 

Они идут бок о бок по коридору.

— И я не думаю, что смогу прожить без нее и дня.

— Джим, — Спок поворачивается к нему на ходу, чтобы одарить снисходительным взглядом, — у тебя уже есть семь игровых консолей…

— Точно, зачем останавливаться на достигнутом?

— …которыми ты едва пользуешься.

— Ну, уж эту я буду использовать на всю катушку. — Джим так поглощен нытьем, что чуть не промахивается мимо нужного поворота.

— Все имеющиеся доказательства свидетельствуют против этого.

— Но эта — другая!

— Единственное отличие данной консоли от других заключается в том, что ты не имеешь возможности завладеть ею, в отличие от энсина Чехова.

— Окей. — Джим ухмыляется, когда Спок открывает перед ним дверь его собственной — « _Как? Почему?_ » — каюты. — А что если, скажем, к завтрашнему утру у меня будет консоль, точь-в-точь как у Чехова, а консоль Чехова ночью исчезнет… Какова вероятность того, что ты спустишь все на тормозах?

— Незначительная.

— Что, без точной оценки?

— Один и два на десять в минус восьмой степени.

— Черт. Так мало? По экспоненте?

— Именно.

— Знаешь, он так юн и впечатлителен. Держу пари, мы могли бы убедить его, что этой консоли у него никогда не было.

— Джим. — Спок принимается выкладывать вещи из кармана — коммутатор, маленький ПАДД, три стилуса, два гипо, а это что, трикодер? Спок что, всегда носит с собой набор для выживания? И как вообще вся эта хрень там помещается? — педантично раскладывая их на левом углу стола Джима. Он не смотрит на Джима, но тот, валяя дурака у двери, слышит в его голосе веселые нотки.

— Да ладно, какой смысл быть капитаном, если я не могу получить чеховскую игровую консоль?

Водрузив поверх трикодера свою айди-карту, Спок разворачивается.

— Фактически, никакого. Ты планируешь уйти в отставку?

— Не знаю. Может быть. Эй, ты что, метишь на мое место?

— Разумеется. В этом и состоял мой план с самого начала.

— Ну, тебе лучше остерегаться этого идиотского кресла. В нем у тебя уже через двадцать минут будет кривой позвоночник и плоский зад…

Он слышит, как теряют задор его слова, когда Спок подходит к нему и встает рядом, и да, они наконец-то наедине. Это случается впервые за два дня непересекающихся смен, заурядных космических аномалий и разнообразной экстренной фигни, из-за которой Джим так и не собрался сказать Споку, что нет, они не женаты, и да, фактически, Джим морочил ему голову, заставив дважды кончить со взрывающей мозги силой, но он не собирался, и все совсем не так, как кажется.

Проблема вот в чем.

Спросил бы его кто-нибудь еще три дня назад, Джим мог бы многое рассказать о том, что Спок за человек.

Наверное, он сказал бы, что Спок из тех людей, которые всегда моют посуду сразу после ужина.

Из тех, кто читает и запоминает все примечания в конце научных статей и сообщает главному редактору о самых малейших огрехах в оформлении цитат.

Из тех, чей ручной триббл носит имя полузаменимой аминокислоты — например, аргинина.

Из тех, кто собирает марки.

Он точно не отнес бы Спока к тем, кто проявляет инициативу в сексе, едва они с Джимом оказываются наедине за дверьми каюты.

— Эм… нам точно стоит это делать? — говорит Джим в его губы сразу же после того, как Спок прижимается к нему, и перед тем, что технически можно назвать поцелуем.

Человеческим поцелуем, разумеется. Потому что вулканских поцелуев за последние пару дней было достаточно, да к тому же одна рука Спока прямо сейчас покоится на пояснице Джима, а другая очень занята, пробираясь в его штаны.

— Почему нет?

— Ну, формально ты все еще выздоравливаешь… и все такое.

— Доктор Маккой не предупреждал, что нам нужно воздерживаться. — Теплые и мягкие губы касаются уголка рта Джима, кончик языка, лизнув кожу, быстро прячется обратно, будто говоря «просто попробую на вкус». Большой палец тем временем забирается под рубашку Джима, выводя круги с легкостью, заставляющей предположить существование бесконечно большей близости, чем у них была возможность создать.

— Может, эм… он забыл?

— Ты полагаешь, что доктор Маккой забыл донести до нас свои медицинские рекомендации в свойственной ему однообразной, громкой и излишне пессимистичной манере? — Спок наклоняет голову, чтобы прикусить мочку его уха.

Джим издает тихий смешок.

— Да уж, вряд ли.

Так и выходит, что Джим больше не может тянуть с поцелуем и… да.

Спок терпелив и скрупулезен, он действительно знает, что делает — его язык скользит внутри рта Джима, а затем отступает, чтобы легко лизнуть язык, зарождая в голове мысли, которые, если честно, и так уже были там.

У Джима нет ни единого шанса.

— Ты… ты напрочь сводишь меня с ума, — Джим и сам слышит в своем голосе оправдывающиеся нотки. Он отчаянно надеется, что Спок примет это во внимание, если вновь обретет память.

Когда.

« _Это пугает_ », — думает Джим об этой способности Спока, который годами ни с кем не встречался и, возможно, обладает не слишком богатым сексуальным опытом, раздеть их обоих до уставных трусов за то время, пока они добираются до кровати. Пугает и то, как Спок шарит рукой под подушками, а затем и в обоих ящиках прикроватной тумбочки в поисках чего-то, на что Джиму ровным счетом наплевать — так манит его ямочка между ключиц Спока, так поглощает все его внима…

Когда до Джима доходит, он рывком выпрямляется, чуть не заехав макушкой Споку в челюсть.

— Э… у меня… у меня нету…

Лицо Спока бесстрастно, но если бы оно что-то выражало, то это было бы отчаяние.

— В моей каюте?

_Вряд ли._

— Думаю, у нас… ну… кончилось…

Спок долгим взглядом ласкает грудь Джима, а затем облизывает губы.

— Неважно.

« _Он мне отсосет,_ — думает Джим. — _Спок собирается мне отсосать, и я сдохну на месте, и это будет просто охрененно_ ».

Но Спок этого не делает. Он сжимает ладонью свой член — где он, блядь, прятал эту штуковину все эти годы? — и склоняется к Джиму, балансируя над ним на одной руке и умудряясь ласкать второй сразу оба их члена.

Это не должно быть так здорово. Это же просто дрочка. У Джима в прошлом их было миллион, да и сам Спок уже проделывал с ним такое, заставлял Джима кончить этим же способом — рукой на его члене. И все же.

Может, все дело в том, как он смотрит на Джима, словно стараясь принять каждую его реакцию, словно не вынесет, если пропустит самый незаметный вздох. Или в том, как Спок жмурится после каждых нескольких толчков, будто вот-вот потеряет контроль над собой. Или же в том, как большой палец Спока проходится вокруг головок их членов. Джим кончает — испепеляюще, мозговыносяще и постыдно быстро. И с постыдно громким стоном при этом.

А затем, пока он пытается вспомнить, как дышать, все начинается по-настоящему.

Спок проводит измазанной в сперме Джима рукой по своему члену, а затем коленями сильнее раздвигает его ноги.

— Ох ты ж блядь, Спо…

Спок направляет себя и толкается внутрь прежде, чем Джим успевает договорить. Он наклоняется ближе, сжимая затылок Джима одной рукой и накрывая его губы своими, а другой, влажной и липкой, в которую Джим кончил всего минуту назад, дарит ему самый порочный из всех вулканских поцелуев.

Спок толкается глубже, и возбуждение Джима не спадает. Было бы неплохо, если бы ему дали немного времени, чтобы приспособиться к охрененному размеру Спока, но это не так уж необходимо. От непрекращающихся стонов ему в шею «Джим, Джим, Джим…» его тело проявляет просто чудеса адаптации, член Спока в нем целиком, и все тело Джима внезапно словно пронзает током. Споку хватает трех толчков, чтобы найти _тот самый_ угол. Правильный угол. Джим стискивает Спока собой, вжимаясь затылком в подушку, и целиком отдается пронзительному наслаждению, что скапливается в основании его живота.

— Ты можешь кончить вот так? — выдыхает в его щеку Спок своим обычным тоном, но в нем проскальзывает какая-то нотка, от которой Джим… Джим…

— Я… — _Может ли он кончить как?_ Втраханным в матрас? Заполненным до предела? Захваченным вот этим вот дрожащим, пульсирующим, затапливающим самые удаленные уголки разума удовольствием?

— Я не могу вспомнить… — Спок уже потерял голову, вколачивается в него все сильнее, все жестче, его ритм становится беспорядочным. — Можешь ли ты кончить, если я не коснусь тебя?

« _Нет_ », — думает Джим. Не то чтобы он это знал.

Но напряжение в его паху уже нарастает, и он мог бы остаться в этом драгоценном моменте навечно или умереть в эту самую секунду. Спок повсюду — внутри него и снаружи, и вопрос уже даже не в оргазме, в самом-то деле, кроме того, что о нем, именно о нем — неостановимом, и издевательском, и лавиноподобном, и… Да. Да. Да.

Когда он приходит в себя, между их животами — липкая влага, а Спок рычит в его ухо что-то на вулканском.

***

Он говорит себе, что все хорошо.

Всю ночь, пока его обнимает тяжелая рука Спока, и ранним утром, в ленивой, полусонной попытке заняться сексом и взаимном сожалении об отсутствии смазки, в сначала неторопливом, а затем отчаянном трении друг об друга; и когда волосы Спока торчат в стороны — « _взрослые вулканцы не «очаровательны», Джим_ », — и в звуковом душе, пока через дверь их маленькой общей ванной просачиваются запахи свежереплицированной яичницы с беконом.

Он повторяет себе, что это ничего не значит — « _Это просто секс, Спок не будет возражать, когда все вспомнит, все равно он тоже кончил_ », — пока пытается пригладить торчащий вихор в своих волосах, и пока Спок переписывает послание, которое Джим составил для Комака, чтобы придать ему «менее выраженный агрессивный вид». И еще раз после того, как твердо отвергает все внесенные правки — « _Мы с Комаком так общаемся, Спок, это наше дело, не вмешивайся_ ».

Он монотонно повторяет про себя, что это — _прошлая ночь_ — не означает, что назад дороги нет, пока они идут бок о бок по коридору, и после того, как Спок напоминает ему о назначенной на вечер видеоконференции с капитаном Маршаллом, и пока, дожидаясь турболифта, рассказывает Споку о своем пари с Маршаллом, в котором участвовали девятнадцать порций андорианского бренди, одиннадцать банок плазменного охладителя и четыре садовых гнома — « _Что представляется чрезмерным, капитан_ ».

А затем.

Затем они в турболифте — Джим, Спок и два младших научных сотрудника, — и звучит сигнал прибытия к научным лабораториям.

И до Джима наконец доходит.

Потому что Спок и его ботанский отряд собираются выйти из лифта, и Джим уже готовится к тому, что Спок погладит его пальцы. Он сильно прикусывает изнутри щеку, чтобы сдержать мурашки, которые всегда бегут при этом по его руке, сливаются воедино, и в его груди что-то бухает, словно барабан. Но сейчас в этом нет никакой необходимости, потому что Спок так и не касается его.

Спок просто выходит из лифта, и как только выходит, то поворачивается и...

И улыбается. Спок улыбается ему.

И прямо там и тогда Джима накрывает пониманием, что это, все это уже совсем не хорошо.

***

— Ты должен помочь мне поговорить со Споком.

— «Должен», «помочь мне» и «поговорить со Споком», Джим. Три самых неприятных вещи всего в шести словах. — Боунс даже не удосуживается поднять взгляд от своего салата. Который выглядит чудовищно… зеленым. — А о чем именно?

— В семи словах. Об этих брачных узах.

Боунс молча считает на пальцах и, дойдя до седьмого, поднимает на Джима глаза. А затем откидывается на спинку стула.

— О брачных узах.

— О моей со Споком, эм… — Джим понижает голос, — связи.

Боунс весь воплощение притворного понимания.

— Ах да, точно. Связь. — Он качает головой. — Ох уж эти вулканцы. Приходят к нам, забирают нашу работу, наших женщин…

— Боунс, я серьезно.

Тот наклоняется вперед.

— Я тоже серьезно, ты, дебил. Почему ты сразу ему не сказал, что эта связь — всего лишь случайность? А теперь эта ложь тянется уже несколько дней и…

— У нас был секс.

Это затыкает Боунса.

— Этой ночью.

А результатом этих слов становится, видимо, самый долгий в жизни Боунса фейспалм.

— Джим, — наконец вынырнув из него, говорит Боунс, и Джима тревожит то, что его голос звучит скорее опустошенно, чем яростно. Как это было в Академии, когда Джиму захотелось жареного зефира и он попытался разжечь костер прямо посреди их комнаты, или когда он вдруг решил, что будет замечательно пересмотреть всего «Властелина колец» в ночь перед выпускным экзаменом. — Ты же понимаешь, что это сексуальное домогательство, да? Это может быть истолковано так, будто ты заставил его вступить с тобой в близкие отношения под ложным предлогом…

— Нет, это Спок начал…

— Потому что он думал, что вы _женаты_ , идиот!

— Потому что я ему _нравлюсь_. Я ему правда-правда нравлюсь, и он такой же, как и раньше, все тот же Спок, но похоже на то… что сейчас он разрешил себе меня любить. Словно раньше его что-то сдерживало, и он с этим смирился за последние полгода, и хотя я знаю, что это не так, я не собираюсь отказываться от результатов его решения. — Джим невидяще обводит глазами столовую. А потом, понизив голос, продолжает: — Каковы шансы, что он никогда не вспомнит?

Боунс сидит, закрыв глаза, секунд десять, прежде чем ответить:

— Я сделаю вид, что ты не задавал самый неэтичный вопрос, который я когда-либо слышал, и скажу тебе одно: учитывая, что он наполовину вулканец и, возможно, сделан из компьютерного железа и зеленой краски, мне сложно это оценить. _Но_ , и слушай внимательно, как бы велики ни были шансы, они все равно слишком малы, чтобы ставить на них все ваши с ним отношения. — Боунс смотрит на него в упор. — Тебе нужно с ним поговорить. Чем дольше это длится, тем сильнее он взбесится потом. А мы все видели его взбешенным.

Тяжело вздохнув, Джим кивает.

— Как мне ему рассказать?

Боунс пожимает плечами.

— Тут нет хорошего способа. Просто вывали все начистоту и убедись, что поблизости нет никаких острых предметов. — Он размышляет с минуту. — Можешь еще связать ему руки за спиной. Просто на всякий случай.

***

Дело в чем.

Джим мог рассказать Споку.

Он сделал бы это, точно сделал. Если бы.

Если бы они не получили приказ из штаба, если бы в приказе не было устаревшей и бесполезной информации, и если бы Джиму не пришлось спуститься на враждебную планету с восемью членами экипажа, а двадцать пять минут спустя — подняться обратно с четырьмя. Если бы не было отчетов, которые нужно написать, и подпространственных звонков, которые нужно сделать, и формуляров, которые нужно заполнить, и плеч, чтобы бесполезно по ним похлопать, и видеоконференции с не признающим свою ошибку адмиралом.

Если бы Джим не вернулся в свою каюту, гадая, как ему справиться с ситуацией и не согласится ли Сулу, или Боунс, или, может, Хендорф на пару раундов в спарринг-зале, и не обнаружил, что Спок уже там. Спокойно работает за столом. С готовностью откладывает свой ПАДД, как только Джим вваливается в каюту. Смотрит на него с сочувствием, пониманием и терпением, удерживает Джима взглядом и грациозно, методично, как и все, что он делает, снимает всю их одежду. Крепко обнимает под струями воды в душе, а затем, едва они успевают обсохнуть, трахает Джима глубоко и сладко, позволяя ему зарыться лицом в подушку и отпустить все, что его переполняет.

И думать о всех тех годах, которые они потратили, избивая друг друга, когда Джиму нужно было именно то, что происходит сейчас.

Так что да, Джим мог все рассказать Споку, но, в самом-то деле, _как_ он мог это сделать?

***

— Ну, и как там дерьмошоу?

Джим почти уверен, что Нийота не искала его специально — на обзорной палубе рядом с медотсеком в 0437 утра. Но ему приятно ощущение ее прохладной руки на плече.

— Все дерьмовее и дерьмовее.

— Он наорал на тебя за то, что ты ел в постели? Я знаю, он кажется очень упертым в этом вопросе, но закроет глаза, если ты постараешься не оставлять крошек. Никакого печенья, но фрукты обычно прокатывали…

— Нет, я… — Джим качает головой, не зная, как продолжить.

Краем глаза он видит, как Нийота прикусывает губу, какое-то время будто споря сама с собой, а затем чувствует, как под ее весом чуть прогибается диван. Она садится к нему вполоборота, поджимая под себя ногу, и Джим просто продолжает смотреть вперед, на звезды.

— Что случилось?

— Ничего.

— Джим. Не _ничевокай_ мне.

— Я… — Он вздыхает. — Я… мы это сделали. — Нийота молчит, и Джим чувствует необходимость добавить: — Несколько раз.

Он чувствует, как она пристально разглядывает его, и представляет, что она о нем думает, как она должна его презирать, и даже не может винить ее за это…

— Пф-ф.

Джим поворачивается, чтобы взглянуть на нее.

— Пф-ф?

— Прошло больше недели. — Нийота пожимает плечами. — Я знаю тебя. Ну, я не то чтобы прямо _знаю_ тебя, но я знаю _о_ тебе, и я _знаю_ Спока. Конечно у вас был секс.

— Он все еще не знает. Думает, что мы женаты.

— А. Ну, это не слишком хорошо.

— Точно.

— Конечно, ты мог ему все объяснить с самого начала, когда все мы тебе говорили…

— Конечно, — бормочет он себе под нос.

— …но этот поезд уже ушел, так что…

Джим трет ладонью лицо.

— Что бы ты сделала на моем месте?

Нийота хохочет.

— Ну, я бы никогда не поставила себя в такое…

— Точно. Но я уверен, ты заметила, что я использовал сослагательное наклонение.

— Отлично. Золотую звездочку тебе за это, — проникновенно говорит она.

В ситуации ничего смешного, ни капли, но Джим всегда питал слабость к поддразниваниям Нийоты.

— Ну, лейтенант?

Она, кажется, на миг задумывается, а затем кладет ладонь на его бедро:

— Джим, послушай…

— Эй, ты что, наконец в меня втюрилась? Я теперь женатый человек.

Она не обращает внимания на его шутки.

— Я не могу сказать, что смотрю сквозь пальцы на то, что ты творишь. Вообще. С самого твоего рождения.

— Но? — слабо улыбается Джим.

— Спок кажется… — она хмурится, — счастливым.

— Ага. — Спок счастлив. Джим это знает. Он это чувствует по гудению в своем разуме, чувствует точно так же, как чувствует собственное счастье, голод, усталость.

— Ты должен рассмотреть тот вариант… — осторожно продолжает Нийота, — что он может никогда не вспомнить.

— Точно. — Не считая того, что Джиму Кирку редко так везет. _Никогда_ , вообще-то.

— Но если он… Не пойми меня неправильно. Он будет… Ну, ему это не понравится, но… — Нийота глубоко вдыхает, и Джим пытается вспомнить, когда он видел, чтобы она колебалась. Но так и не припоминает ни одного случая. — Джим. Эти узы уже есть. Я не слишком много знаю об узах, но сомневаюсь, что их можно разорвать.

— Точно. И это означает, что я буду связан с тем, кто меня ненавидит…

— Это означает, что он будет связан с тобой. А ненависть… Спок никого не ненавидит, а уж тебя тем более, потому что ненавидеть тебя — значит нерационально тратить время. Гораздо больше времени, чем уйдет на то, чтобы разобраться со всеми вашими проблемами из-за твоей лжи. — Она переносит руку на его плечо. — И еще. Даже если он вспомнит последние полгода, то не сможет забыть эти несколько дней. Не сможет забыть о том, каково это — быть вместе с тобой.

Джим обдумывает ее слова.

— Так что ты предлагаешь? Просто… ждать? И посмотреть, что произойдет?

— Просто оставь все как есть. — Она пожимает плечами. — Но если ты скажешь кому-нибудь, что это я тебе посоветовала, я буду категорически все отрицать.

Он издает тихий смешок.

— А я тебе нравлюсь, правда же?

— Мне нравится Спок. — Нийота вздергивает подбородок. — А ты, к несчастью, его партнер по узам, и это единственная причина, почему я готова терпеть твой отвратительный…

— Неа. Мы с тобой — лучшие друзья.

— Мы — коллеги. Которые едва выносят друг друга. Ты в лучшем случае мой босс, и я виню тебя за все те ограничения в репликаторах столовой.

— Друзья.

— Знакомые. Которые притворяются, что не замечают друг друга, когда встречаются в коридоре.

— Друзья.

— Заклятые друзья. _Может быть_. Не обязанные поздравлять друг друга с днем рождения.

— Мне подходит. — Джиму интересно, понимает ли она, насколько широко усмехается, когда встает, чтобы уйти.

Она успевает отойти шагов на десять, когда он окликает ее.

— Нийота. — Она оборачивается.

— Я рад за вас. За вас обоих.

Нийота таращится на него во все глаза, медленно моргая и скрестив на груди руки.

— Понятия не имею, о чем это ты.

Джим пожимает плечами.

— Окей. — Она почти успевает добраться до двери, когда он добавляет: — Передавай привет Боунсу.

Она ускоряет шаг.

В итоге проходит несколько недель, а Спок так ничего и не вспоминает.

И Джим прекращает свои попытки ему рассказать.


	3. Chapter 3

Мысли крутятся в его голове весь сегодняшний вечер, как и вчера, и позавчера, и когда Джиму становится ясно, что он проиграет и этот матч, он вытирает пот со лба подолом футболки, выравнивает дыхание и просто ляпает:

— Для тебя это странно?

Спок смотрит на него, удерживая мяч перед ракеткой. Двадцать минут беготни туда-сюда практически никак не сказались на его внешнем виде.

— При первом рассмотрении концепция многократных ударов мячом о стену кажется нелогичной, но…

— Нет. Нет, я имею в виду… Погоди, ты только что обозвал сквош нелогичным?

— Полагаю, он обладает некой развлекательной ценностью.

— Эй, это олимпийский вид спорта! С 2024 года.

Бровь взлетает вверх.

— Как и конная выездка…

— Да ладно, это несравнимо.

— …настольный теннис…

— Это тяжелее, чем кажется.

— …и прыжки на батуте.

— Ну, не хочешь — не играй. Сыграю с Боунсом, — Джим очень-очень хочет сказать что-то, что не заставит бровь Спока подняться еще выше, но мысль о Боунсе, участвующем в спортивных соревнованиях, довольно нелепа.

Спок делает шаг к Джиму, затем еще один. Останавливается на том странном расстоянии, которое установилось между ними в последние пару недель — оно магическим образом одновременно куда меньше, чем было раньше, но в то же время вполне прилично выглядит на публике. По крайней мере в преимущественно человеческом окружении. Джим задается вопросом, воспринимают ли вулканцы это аналогичным образом.

— Джим, мне нравится проводить с тобой время. Не имеет значения, насколько идиотскими вещами мы при этом занимаемся.

— О, так сквош теперь еще и идиотский? — хмурится Джим.

— Ты, насколько мне помнится, довольно сильно возражал против слова «нелогичный», — Спок поднимает руку, чтобы отвести в сторону мокрую от пота прядь волос, упавшую на левый глаз Джима.

— Я не… Я вообще не о сквоше говорил. Который, кстати, потрясающий. И логичный. И не идиотский. Неважно, я имел в виду… это все, — он проводит рукой в узком промежутке между ними, — нас. Узы…

— Что именно насчет уз?

— Странно ли это? Для тебя.

— Почему узы должны быть… странными? — Спок повторяет последнее слово медленно, осторожно, и Джим понимает, что слово «странный», должно быть, не слишком часто появляется в лексиконе Спока. Переменчивые дефиниции и прочая вулканская херня.

— Я про то, что, раз ты не помнишь, как мы к этому пришли, это должно казаться странным, нет? В один прекрасный день ты просыпаешься и должен быть моим мужем только потому, что кто-то сказал тебе, что мы женаты, потому, что кто-то щелкнул тумблером. Как это может _не_ казаться странным?

— Джим, — взгляд Спока невозмутим, но Джиму видится в нем отголосок беспокойства, — тебя беспокоит то, как мое состояние влияет на наши узы?

— Нет. Да. Нет, я просто… задумался. Вот так раз… и не помнить. Для тебя это не может быть легко.

Просто не может.

И все же.

Невероятно, как успокаивающе может ощущаться ладонь Спока на его щеке. Тот эффект привыкания, который это касание оказывает на Джима, на самом деле шокирует, учитывая, что большую часть своей жизни он прожил без этого.

— Джим, это не имеет значения. Это не… странно, — Спок наклоняется, чтобы поцеловать его в щеку, и теплое дыхание омывает ухо Джима: — Это очень легко.

***

— На следующей неделе день рождения Деморы.

— Хм-м.

Тихая вибрация этого звука растекается теплом по телу Джима. Они на диване в капитанской каюте, Джим полулежит между ног Спока, прижимаясь спиной к его теплой груди. Спок читает что-то столь же увлекательное, как и стоматологическая хирургия — Джим не уверен, что именно, но, трижды бросив взгляд на ПАДД, дважды замечает слово «метилпреднизолон». Точно не его трава.

У Джима на коленях книга. Которую он не читает.

— Угадай, сколько ей.

— Мне нет нужды гадать. Мы навещали Бена и Хикару через три дня после ее рождения, четыре года, одиннадцать месяцев и…

— Ладно-ладно, я тебе скажу. Пять. Ей будет пять.

Спок не отвечает, не отрывается от ПАДДа, но Джим чувствует макушкой, как на миг дрогнули мышцы на его щеках. Наверное, просто игра воображения.

— Угадай, что приготовил Сулу.

— Приготовил?

— На ее день рождения. В подарок.

— А, — Спок опускает голову, и Джим задается вопросом, является ли касание губ Спока к его макушке поцелуем. Возможно, нет. Может, да.

— У меня отсутствуют факторы, на которых я мог бы основывать свои предположения.

— Как? — улыбается Джим. — Ты хочешь сказать, что не можешь спрогнозировать, что ей подарят на восемнадцатилетие, основываясь на цвете соски на том фото, что висит у Сулу в кабинете?

Спок делает глубокий вдох — вздох, возможно, — Джим не видит его, но ощущает, как поднимается грудная клетка.

— ПАДД.

— ПАДД. Ты думаешь, он подарит ей ПАДД.

Спок, должно быть, слышит в его тоне насмешку, потому что бросает свой ПАДД на кофейный столик сильнее, чем требуется.

— Изолинейный микроскоп.

— Изолинейный микро… Так вот что ты получил в подарок, когда тебе стукнуло _пять_? Нет, не отвечай. Ты разобьешь мне сердце.

Джим чувствует, как под его футболку скользит рука, выводя узоры где-то между пупком и резинкой пижамных штанов. Он твердит себе, что все и так здорово, и они просто дурачатся, и ему хочется, чтобы это продолжалось, и потому ему не следует сейчас заводиться.

По крайней мере ему нужно хотя бы попытаться не заводиться.

— Спок, постарайся думать как пятилетняя девочка.

— В настоящее время ей четыре года, одиннадцать месяцев и три не…

— Если тебе нужна подсказка, дай мне знать, хорошо?

Ногти Спока слегка царапают его живот, и если это не месть, то…

— Кукла?

— Это самая гетеронормативная хрень из всего, что я слышал.

— Я…

— Когда у нас будут дети, на их дни рождения от тебя не будет никакой пользы, да?

— Празднование дней рождения нелогично.

— Ага, — фыркает Джим. — Как ты думаешь, каковы шансы, что я позволю тебе _не_ праздновать дни рождения наших детей?

И это — _улыбка_. Джим ее _чувствует._

— Незначительные.

— Точно. Не волнуйся, я тебя научу. У нас еще куча времени, — он чувствует, как руки Спока сильнее стискивают его в объятиях. — Надеюсь, ты меня еще не обрюхатил.

Веселье Спока просачивается в него — через узы, _господи_ , он просто _знает_ всякие вещи о Споке, знает где-то глубоко внутри себя.

— Джим, я полагаю, что ты находишься в серьезном заблуждении.

У Джима перехватывает дыхание:

— Ты о чем?

— Джим.

— Ты намекаешь, что обманывал меня, и мы занимаемся этим по три раза в день не для того, чтобы зачать вулканского младенца и утопить его в любви, ПАДДах и изолинейных микроскопах?

— Я должен принести свои извинения.

— Да уж, должен. А то я могу захотеть развода.

— Отлично. Полагаю, это является основанием для разрыва уз.

Джим продолжает веселиться, да и потом, когда до него доходит, мысль эта не страшнее булавочного укола. Он лишь чуть сдвигается между ног Спока, его улыбка хоть и меркнет, но не исчезает совсем.

— Погоди. Ты же не можешь разорвать узы, так?

— Джим, — говорит Спок ему в волосы, — мне трудно поверить в то, что я не проинформировал тебя обо всех характеристиках наших уз.

Джим чувствует, как напрягается его тело, и усилием воли заставляет себя расслабиться:

— Ну, не у всех есть эйдетическая память.

— Но у тебя есть. Либо близкая к тому. Вот почему я…

Джим разворачивается всем телом, чтобы его глаза оказались вровень с глазами Спока.

— Так это возможно? Разрыв?

Спок лишь смотрит на него в ответ.

— Разумеется.

Голос звучит мягко, но ответ обрушивается на Джима, внутри него все обрывается, а в голове начинает формироваться предварительный ответ на вопрос, который он непрестанно задавал себе последние несколько недель: почему Спок никогда не говорил ему об их узах?

Потому что он всегда хотел их разорвать.

Потому что он никогда не планировал _этого._

Никогда не хотел _этого._

Спок тревожно смотрит на него:

— Джим, ты связался со мной узами, думая, что они неразрывны?

Джим трясет головой, пытаясь вновь сосредоточить внимание на Споке:

— Я…

— Джим, я чувствую твое душевное смятение. Позволь я…

— Как?

— Что как?

— Как их можно разорвать?

— Я не осведомлен о подробностях процесса…

— Тогда как?

— В этом нам помог бы специально обученный целитель.

Джим молчит, но его мозг уже прикинул: он уверен, что за последние полгода они ни разу не пролетали рядом с планетой, где мог бы найти приют даже самый завалящий из вулканских целителей. Уверен, что если даже Спок и захочет избавиться от уз, ему это не удастся, если только он не бросит свои служебные обязанности и не отправится незамедлительно на Новый Вулкан.

_Блядь._

Ухура сказала… Но она, очевидно, не знала, не могла знать, потому что эти чертовы вулканцы такие скрытные…

_Блядь._

— Пообещай мне кое-что.

— Джим, ты хорошо себя…

— Пообещай.

Спок внимательно вглядывается ему в лицо:

— Джим.

— Пообещай, что, несмотря ни на что, перед тем, как разорвать узы, ты обсудишь это со мной.

Спок смотрит на него непонимающим взглядом.

— Я никогда не разорву…

— Обещай.

— Нет никаких…

— Ты даешь мне слово?

Спок лишь моргает, раз, другой, еще. Когда он открывает рот, его голос мягок.

— Джим, я дам тебе все, что бы ты ни пожелал.

— Хорошо, — Джим сглатывает. — Хорошо, потому что я хочу все.

Они сливаются в поцелуе прежде, чем Джим успевает сказать больше, попросить больше, умолять Спока о большем, чем тот уже предложил. Джим давит ладонью на грудь Спока, вжимая его в подлокотник, и Спок позволяет ему, непривычно податливый, похоже, понимающий собственнический порыв Джима, его потребность _взять, присвоить, пометить._

Он не откажется от этого. Не отступит назад, не даст Споку свободного пространства, и если — _когда_  — тот вспомнит, Джим не отпустит, никогда, даже если…

Никогда.

Пальцы Джима скользят между их телами, забираются под эластичный пояс штанов Спока, и если испущенный тем мягкий выдох — не музыка, тогда Джим не знает, что такое музыка, блядь, вообще. Он накрывает ладонью член Спока — все эти годы, все эти бесчисленные мысли о Споке во время душа, и ночами в кровати, а порой даже, блядь, на мостике, Джим даже представить не мог, что между ног Спока скрывается _такое_  — и смакует разницу температур, и то, как уже влажна головка, и то, как Спок всегда, _всегда_ готов для него.

А Спок… Спок всегда немного сильнее теряет контроль, когда Джим задействует свои руки. _Вулканцы и руки_  — говорила ему Нийота, но он никогда на самом деле не понимал этого полностью. А сейчас наблюдает, как Спок теряет голову, чего с ним никогда, _почти никогда,_ не случается — одна рука оставляет вмятины в спинке дивана, другая стиснута в кулак, прижата ко рту, словно он пытается сдержать свое удовольствие. _Сейчас_  — да, сейчас Спок теряет голову.

А Джим… Джим — говнюк. Потому что он _может_ удержаться, но не хочет, выплевывая слова — грязные, провоцирующие и ужасающе правдивые — и полностью осознавая производимый ими эффект.

— Тебе это нравится, да? — легкий поворот запястья, подушечка большого пальца проходится по чувствительному местечку, и бедра Спока лихорадочно дергаются вверх, в его движениях едва ли заметна тень обычной грациозности. — Мои пальцы на твоем члене нравятся тебе даже больше, чем трахать меня или спускать мне в глотку. Ты обожаешь мой кулак больше, чем чертову периодическую таблицу. Можешь провести остаток жизни в моих руках, правда?

Он играет грязно, и он это знает. Это самая непристойная и развратная вещь на свете, которую кто-либо мог бы сотворить с вулканцем, и это просто сводит Спока с ума, и Джим всю жизнь, до самой смерти готов убеждаться, что у Спока это будет каждый божий день.

Каждый. Божий. День. Блядь.

— Джим, если ты… прошу…

Нет ничего лучше этого.

Нет ничего лучше во всем мире, чем Спок, слетающий с катушек.

Проходит меньше минуты, и Спок зажмуривается, словно _изо всех сил_ старается удержаться, обуздать ощущения насколько это возможно, и Джим, Джим просто не может этого допустить.

— Ты тут все зальешь, да? Не сможешь удержаться…

Он спускает себе в штаны, глядя, как Спок теряет контроль и кончает. Сильно. Джим ослабляет хватку, покрывая вспыхнувшие румянцем скулы Спока легкими целомудренными поцелуями, и в миллионный раз говорит себе, что все будет хорошо.

Альтернативу просто невозможно представить.

***

— Ты выглядишь вымотанным.

Спок, в своих черных уставных трусах, застигнутый в процессе складывания униформы, прерывается и разворачивается к Джиму. У него усталый взгляд.

— Я не намеревался тебя будить.

Джим пожимает плечами, но мягкость матраса скрадывает движение. Он спит очень чутко благодаря дерьмовому детству и еще более дерьмовой юности. И в результате, как бы Спок ни старался быть осторожнее, нет никакой гарантии, что Джим не проснется, когда тот будет ложиться в постель.

Хотя иногда Джим и притворяется, что не проснулся.

Он старается не шевелиться. Сохраняет ровное дыхание и сердцебиение, уткнувшись головой в подушку, словно Спок вообще не приходил в каюту. Спок обнимает Джима совсем по-другому, когда думает, что тот спит. В его движениях ласковая, смиренно сдерживаемая жадность, которая выдает то, чего Спок хочет, но о чем не просит вслух. Джим влюблен в застегнутого на все пуговицы, безупречного и неприступного Спока альфа-смены, но не сдерживающий себя, беззащитный полночный Спок — это что-то совершенно другое.

Восхитительное.

Джим перекатывается на спину. Спок в редком проявлении небрежности перекидывает форменную рубашку через спинку стула, садится на край кровати и обхватывает щеку Джима ладонью.

— Как мой корабль, коммандер?

Спок гладит его скулу подушечкой большого пальца.

— Не взорван.

Джим пытается поднять бровь, но сонные мышцы не слушаются:

— И это все, что ты можешь сказать?

— Это все, чего ты рекомендовал избегать, передавая мне командование.

— Точно. Тогда, думаю, это моя вина, если ты продал гондолы клингонам. Но ты же не продал, правда? — он зевает Споку в ладонь долгим сонным зевком, и когда вновь открывает глаза, то удивляется тому, как пристально смотрит на него Спок. И как ласково.

За последние четыре года Джим провел куда больше времени, чем хотел бы признать, гадая, что Спок о нем думает. _Если_ вообще думает. И все еще продолжает гадать, даже теперь, когда они… ну да. _Женаты_. И сейчас, застав _это_ выражение в глазах Спока, чувствует себя по-идиотски.

Нелепо.

— Ну, спасибо, что взял на себя бету. Мы играли в покер. Кажется, я проиграл все сбережения Кинсеру, — он трется щекой о ладонь Спока. — Думаю, в ближайшем будущем никакой домик на побережье Ризы нам не светит.

— Как печально, — Споку лучше поостеречься. Эта не-улыбка почти похожа на улыбку.

— А еще Ухура меня поцеловала.

— Неужели?

— Ага. В конце мы играли в правду или вызов. Как будто нам все еще не под тридцатник, — Джим ухмыляясь целует ладонь Спока. — Ты не против, что я немного влюблен в твою бывшую?

Не-улыбка Спока становится шире:

— Не ты один.

— Класс. По крайней мере мы с тобой можем сохнуть по ней вместе, — подвинувшись, он тянет Спока за плечо, пока они не ложатся рядом, уютно угнездившись под одеялом. Руки Спока успокаивающе проходятся вверх и вниз по его спине. Джим вжимается сильнее и утыкается лицом в изгиб плеча Спока, чувствует довольство, излучаемое тем через узы, через соприкосновение кожи, через теплое дыхание над ухом.

— У тебя сердце так быстро бьется.

— Это нормальные показатели.

— Знаю. Здорово, что мы такие разные, — чувство довольства усиливается, и Джим скулой чувствует, как Спок сглатывает. В разуме Джима всегда что-то крутится, что-то беспокоится, стремится в погоню, но сейчас… сейчас он спокоен и умиротворен настолько, насколько вообще способен.

— Когда ты не со мной, я скучаю по тебе, — он зевает, тепло его выдоха оседает на коже Спока, сон вновь медленно забирает его в свои объятия.

Джим уже почти спит, когда слышит это:

— Ты и понятия не имеешь как, Джим.

***

— Что это?

Спок на миг поднимает на Джима невыразительный взгляд, а затем продолжает что-то печатать на экране рабочего стола — компьютер в капитанской каюте никогда не работал столько, сколько за последние несколько недель. Как вообще кто-то может работать, сидя не на диване?

— Тебе стоит выразиться более определенно.

Джим прищуривается. Он не купился на это. Что-то просачивается через узы, что-то выбивающееся из обычного потока, что-то, что трудно выделить и определить, что-то…

_Предвкушение._

— Коробка на кровати. Что это? — он пытается убрать из голоса подозрительность и терпит позорное фиаско.

— Есть только один способ это выяснить.

Джим бросает на Спока косой взгляд и принимается терзать коробку. Он не слишком… хорош, когда дело касается подарков. В особенности — получения подарков. Любой степени изысканности. Наверное, это потому, что он что-то недополучил в прошлом, в свои юные годы.

Что, конечно, печально, потому что это…

Это…

Он, блядь, просто _грезил_ об этой консоли последние три недели, и вот она здесь, а Спок, не двинув ни единым мускулом, все равно выглядит невероятно довольным. Джиму, наверное, стоит сказать _«спасибо»_ , но это будет означать принятие того факта, что кто-то сделал для него что-то лишь потому, что хотел этого. Джиму не слишком комфортно при мысли об этом, так что единственное, что вылетает из его рта, это неблагодарное:

— Где ты это достал?

— Приобрел.

— Точно. Ты случайно вышел в сеть и купил мне консоль, которую не продают уже несколько месяцев.

— Неужели?

— Спок.

Тот продолжает печатать. Очевидно, разговор окончен. Хотя…

Веселье. Оно легко распознается через узы. Или просто Джим уже научился распознавать его. Кто бы мог подумать, что около восьмидесяти процентов времени Спока веселят люди, находящиеся вокруг него.

Ну, ладно, не все люди, а большей частью сам Джим.

— Спок, как ты ее достал?

— Возможно, я более находчив, чем ты представлял.

— Ты спер ее у Чехова?

Ощущение веселья усиливается.

— Джим.

— Ты собрал ее своими руками?

— Ты имеешь в виду, в тот избыток имеющегося у меня свободного времени?

— Тебе пришлось кого-то убить?

— Ты излишне драматичен, Джим.

— Ага, а ты излишне загадочен.

— Возможно, тебе стоит направить энергию своего любопытства на какую-то другую цель, — Спок тремя быстрыми движениями сохраняет и закрывает файл, пересекает комнату и подходит к Джиму. Близко. Не _слишком_ близко, потому что Джим еще в середине дискуссии сложил руки на груди, о чем сейчас несколько жалеет. Но он пытается во всем разобраться, а Спок сейчас весь из себя хитрый, скрытный вулканец, и Джим же должен был хоть немного разозлиться, так ведь? Не то чтобы Спока это беспокоило. Он просто наклоняется к Джиму, терзая его рот долгим и невыносимо сладким поцелуем, тепло его ладони греет поясницу Джима, и почему, почему его не заботит, что он преподнес Джиму прекрасный подарок, а тот в ответ повел себя как сущий засранец? Как Спок может быть таким, блядь… хорошим, _понимающим, принимающим_? И да, это странно, черт подери. Может, им реально стоит направить эту энергию на что-то другое? Может, повторить то, что было утром: Спок на коленях просто восхитителен, а Джим медленно теряет разум, пока не…

— Тебе придется объяснить мне, как играть в команде. И я предпочту использовать синий контроллер. Или зеленый, — Спок скептически рассматривает консоль. — Думаю, подойдет любой, кроме розового с блестками.

Они играют до сигнала красной тревоги через полтора часа после начала гамма-смены, и Джим просто разносит Спока в пух и прах.

Это не так здорово, как секс.

Но довольно близко к нему.

***

Память возвращается к Споку не подобно грому среди ясного неба.

Это происходит без каких-то драматических откровений, без второго повреждения головы, сводящего на нет эффект первого, без громкого вздоха, когда события последних шести месяцев проносятся перед его глазами.

Это происходит скрытно и тихо, едва заметно, плавно. Но влечет за собой множество последствий.

Ясное дело.

Это же Спок. И память он обретает в присущем ему стиле.

Они на мостике, сообща решают, стоит ли поднять задницу и погнаться за кораблем контрабандистов, с которым столкнулись. Задержание контрабандистов не подпадает под юрисдикцию «Энтерпрайз», не считая, конечно, случаев, когда это незаконная перевозка людей. Тогда это все еще не их обязанность, но хотя бы стоит того, чтобы снова навлечь на свои головы адмиральский гнев, который обычно оборачивается ссылкой в глубокий космос на месяц-два в разгар чемпионата игры в Перрисейские клетки и заставляет их яростно лупить по транслирующим белый шум мониторам, потому что приемник сигнала сдыхает прямо в тот момент, когда команда Марса уже почти обскакала команду Академии.

— Они смахивают на обычных старомодных контрабандистов ромуланского эля, — Сулу, похоже, не слишком горит желанием ловить их в астероидном поясе.

Джим может его понять, но, с другой стороны:

— Этот корабль очень похож на тот, за которым мы гонялись в альфа-квадранте пару месяцев назад.

То судно явно везло не ромуланский эль, а, возможно, ромуланцев.

— Нет, — говорит Спок тоном, подразумевающим: «датчикам лучше знать». — Транспортные характеристики данного судна едва ли позволяют перевозку живых существ, не говоря уже о том, чтобы выдержать одиннадцать часов погони, как это было в тот раз.

Джим кивает:

— Ну, тогда ладно. Лейтенант, возвращайте нас на планетарную орбиту.

И вот, вот оно.

Но только через несколько минут, когда Джим уже вновь сидит в своем капитанском кресле и читает идиотскую памятку от адмиралитета о мытье рук, до него доходит, что происшествие в альфа-квадранте было больше трех месяцев назад. И отправленный ими отчет об этом случае был не совсем точен. Ну, вообще-то, Спок описал, как все было на самом деле, но Джим внес в отчет достаточно серьезные правки, и одиннадцатичасовая погоня превратилась в вялую десятиминутную попытку преследования. Так что даже имея доступ к записям о миссии, Спок не мог бы узнать, что тогда произошло, если только не…

Если только не.

Джим поворачивается к нему, и, может, все дело в их узах, или у Спока пугающе хорошее периферическое зрение, или это просто совпадение, но в то же самое время Спок делает то же самое, и…

Ну да.

Он смотрит на Джима так, словно видит его впервые в жизни, и Джим не может сказать, как именно смотрит на Спока он сам, но излучает он при этом сильное, громкое, просто огромное _«прости»._

А еще точно такое же сильное, громкое, просто огромное _«блядь»._

Спок отводит взгляд и вновь разворачивается к своей консоли, а Джим остается сидеть в капитанском кресле — перед ним маячит еще пять мучительных часов до конца альфа-смены.

***

Они идут в их каюту — Спока, каюту Спока! Сейчас явно неподходящий момент для _«их»_ , — дорога проходит в напряженном молчании, она одновременно карающе коротка и мучительно длинна. Но они по крайней мере на одной волне, и оба знали, что стычка произойдет, как только закончится альфа-смена. Взгляд, который Спок бросил на Джима, когда его на мостике сменил лейтенант Саманез, не выражал никаких разногласий.

Этому суждено было произойти.

Джим, может, и пытался отрицать этот факт последние несколько недель, но в самые глухие часы гамма-смены, когда к нему прижимался крепко спящий, восхитительно теплый Спок, он прекрасно понимал, что все закончится именно так. Этому _суждено_ было произойти. Оно и произошло. И если Джим в чем-то и хорош, так это в умении договариваться. С персоналом. Да с кем угодно.

И, вау, Спок до сих пор его не убил.

Пока.

И не убьет, если Джим сделает то, что должен.

Он извинится.

И все объяснит.

И расскажет правду.

И Спок, конечно же, сначала логично взбесится, а потом логично расстроится, а потом медленно — боже, пусть только не _слишком_ медленно, — но логично смирится с произошедшим и поймет, _почему_ Джим вел себя так. Затем они помирятся, и потрахаются, и вновь вернутся к тому, что было всего двенадцать часов назад. А через двадцать лет будут беззастенчиво (по крайней мере Джим) врать своим детям о том, как на самом деле стали парой, и Джим будет подкалывать Спока насчет того, что им для этого потребовался лишь катастрофический сбой его эйдетической памяти, и…

Вот только…

Вот только — нет.

Вот только что-то гадкое, древнее, рептилоподобное подает голос, вздымается внутри него, пускает корни и расцветает, подпитываемое паникой, изнеможением и чем-то еще. Любовью, может быть. Отчаянием, возможно.

Когда до каюты Спока остается всего десять футов, это что-то созревает уже полностью, и пока они делают последние шаги перед тем, как войти внутрь и посмотреть друг другу в лицо, Джим чувствует в себе то, чего не чувствовал месяцы, годы. А может, и никогда.

Такую ярость, такой гнев.

Оттого, что ему должно быть стыдно за то, что он сделал, хотя в последние недели он ощущал, как пульсирует в его разуме излучаемое Споком счастье.

Оттого, что его обвинят в том, что он протянул руку и взял предложенное после того, как годами отказывал себе в этом.

Оттого, что его заставят извиняться за… _это._

При всех его недостатках, Джим никогда не боялся признаться в том, что облажался. Но извиняться за _это_ просто _омерзительно._

Так и выходит, что Джим сейчас в бешенстве.

— Почему?

Спок стоит как минимум в пяти футах от него, Джим не привык быть с ним так… врозь. Узы безмолвствуют. Ни единой, даже крохотной утечки. В разуме Джима абсолютная… _пустота_. На лице Спока бесстрастное выражение, голос совершенно ровен.

Джим чувствует, как его ярость переходит на новый уровень. Если он что и умеет, так это впадать в гнев, когда чувствует себя загнанным в угол. Напуганным.

— Хороший вопрос. Полагаю, ты хотел спросить, почему _ты_ забыл рассказать мне о том, как напортачил в моих мозгах? — голос Джима громкий и агрессивный, и вряд ли он когда-либо разговаривал со Споком таким тоном. Вообще-то, он уверен, что не разговаривал, он ни с кем так не говорил с того времени, как был слишком юн и пьян, чтобы придумать что-то получше.

— Джим, ты лгал насчет…

— Спок, _ты_ начал врать первым. Или ты просто _забыл_ упомянуть, что засунул что-то мне в голову? К примеру, что-то вроде _брачных уз_?

— Джим…

— Потому что это выглядит довольно сильным проебом от парня, который как-то написал отчет на девять страниц о том, что пропали три неиспользованных чашки Петри.

— Я…

— Но ты всегда такой, да? Готов закатить скандал, если кто-то неточно помнит девятнадцатый знак после запятой в числе пи, но когда дело доходит до информирования о какой-то действительно важной фигне, ты не торопишься.

Джим мог бы еще долго продолжать в том же духе. Часами, наверное. Мог бы выорать Споку в лицо все годы сердечной тоски, все годы, когда желал, но не мог обрести желаемого, когда пытался забыть и не мог, когда надеялся, что справился с этим, но длилось это лишь до того момента, как он вновь видел Спока или заговаривал с ним о служебных делах, и тут же все возвращалось вновь. И Спок, чертов Спок, _он просто не оставлял его в покое_. У Джима есть, что сказать, и есть повод, и есть весь гнев и все отчаяние мира. Он мог бы продолжать в том же духе часами, но…

Но Спок не дает ему этого сделать. Спок не пытается орать на него в ответ, или перебивать, или вмазать ему, швырнув в переборку. Спок не уходит, не оставляет Джима вариться в его собственном гневе, даже не посылает ему гадливый, презрительный взгляд, которого, как Джим знает, он заслуживает. Спок вообще на него не смотрит. Он просто неподвижно стоит, опустив глаза в пол, спина выпрямлена до боли, и… Нет. Нет. Правда, _нет._

Джим хочет не этого.

Он чувствует, как его гнев пропадает. Моментально.

— Я… Слушай, Спок, прости, — он вытирает лицо. — Я не имел в виду… Я просто… Я не… — ему правда нужно начать говорить связными предложениями, но Джим чувствует, что эта способность какое-то время будет ему недоступна. — Мне так жаль…

— Ты сказал, что мы должны вести себя так, будто ничего не было.

Голос Спока сейчас глубокий и ясный, он смотрит на Джима, и его взгляд… беззащитен и откровенен. На какое-то мгновение Джим готов притвориться, что не помнит ту ночь в тренажерном зале. Что не понимает, о чем Спок говорит.

Или он может сказать правду.

— Я… Ты выглядел так, будто испытывал… отвращение. Не знаю. Выглядел так, будто совершил самую большую ошибку в жизни, будто ненавидел себя, и я…

_«Я запаниковал. Я был идиотом. Я так тебя любил»._

— Я просто хотел, чтобы ты… не чувствовал себя так. Поэтому притворился, что ничего не было.

— Джим…

 — Я не… Это не… Я никогда не чувствовал ничего, даже отдаленно похожего на… — но это не слишком хорошее извинение, и Джим поникает, его плечи опускаются, подбородок утыкается в грудь. — Прости. То, что я наговорил… это все моя вина. Мне так жаль, и не думай, что я не понимаю последствий того, что натворил, потому что я очень хорошо понимаю. Это не похоже на еще один «Кобаяши Мару» или на то, когда я кладу на первую директиву или срусь с адмиралами. Я долго и серьезно думал, что будет, _если,_ когда ты все вспомнишь, и я знал, что ты будешь… Да. Я знал, и все равно… — он качает головой. — Я не мог удержаться.

Вот она, правда. И заключается она в том, что глубоко внутри, под инсинией и капитанскими полосами, под улыбками со звезднофлотских плакатов он все еще остается Джимом Кирком. Всего лишь говнюком, берущим то, что захочет. И хотя его ай-кью гения позволяет понимать последствия, какой в том прок, если он все равно не может удержать себя. И в этот раз… Он вдавливает основания ладоней в глазницы, слегка презирая себя, сильно презирая, потому что в этот раз он действительно…

— Ты спрашивал меня, странно ли это. Когда я не мог вспомнить.

Джим поднимает голову, его руки бессильно падают вниз.

— Я… Я не имел права…

— Джим, — Спок на миг колеблется. — Почти не было различий между моим… отношением к тебе в тот самый момент и тем, что я помнил последним, за несколько месяцев до того.

Джим пытается понять смысл сказанного. И сам осознает, как глупо моргает при этом.

— Я никогда не задавался вопросом о причине существования связи, потому что это ощущалось… — взгляд Спока ускользает в угол каюты и там и остается, когда он продолжает: — правдоподобно.

— Правдоподобно?

— Это было нетрудно, — медленно, будто подыскивая слова, говорит Спок. — Представить, что я захочу быть с тобой.

Джим отдал бы свой капитанский пост, своего первенца и, возможно, постыдно огромную кучу денег, только бы суметь прочитать сейчас выражение лица Спока. Но по какой-то странной вулканской причине освещение в его каюте всегда стоит на отметке в шестьдесят процентов или около того, а Спок все еще смотрит в сторону. И когда Джим делает шаг навстречу, он чуть отступает, качая головой.

— Спок…

— Я думаю о тебе… — Спок облизывает губы, — постоянно. Я даже не знал, что подобное возможно. До тебя.

Джим запускает пальцы в волосы.

— Наверное, это просто эти дурацкие узы…

— Раньше, — голос Спока опускается на октаву, отчего сердце Джима начинает колотиться быстрее, а дыхание чуть учащается, — это началось раньше. Моя… заинтересованность возникла довольно скоро после начала миссии, и это было не… — Спок сглатывает. — Я не мог…

Джим делает еще один шаг навстречу, замечая, что Спок вновь хочет отступить, но ему не дает переборка за спиной.

— Спок, я…

— Я осознал, что связь возникла, в тот же момент, как это случилось. Я не чувствовал… отвращения, как ты упомянул, но…

— Спок.

— Хотя она и сформировалась без моего на то намерения или по крайней мере моей об этом осведомленности, мне следовало немедленно уведомить тебя о ней. То, что я этого не сделал, говорит о моей…

Между ними повисает тишина, пока Джим, не выдержав более, не нарушает ее:

— О твоей?..

Спок лишь качает головой.

— Узы можно разорвать, и хотя для тебя эта процедура поначалу может сопровождаться некоторым… дискомфортом, она не нанесет длительного ущерба.

— А что насчет тебя? Что будешь чувствовать ты?

— Для меня это также будет дискомфортно.

Ад. Для Спока это будет адом. Джим не знает, откуда и как ему это известно, но он уверен, что Спок, скорее всего, никогда не оправится от такого. Хотя вряд ли для него самого это будет по-другому.

— Это то, что ты планируешь сделать? Разорвать узы?

Спок делает глубокий вдох, но продолжает хранить молчание. У Джима от этого молчания по позвоночнику бегут холодные мурашки, и он делает еще шаг, сокращая расстояние между ними до трех футов. Он знает, что загоняет Спока в угол, давит на него. Это дерьмово. Но он просто не может сдержаться.

— Ты собирался разорвать их, Спок? — он не хочет быть агрессивным, правда не хочет, но ему нужно знать, а Спок так чертовски молчалив.

— Джим…

Еще шаг.

— Да или нет?

— Тебе не стоит…

— Спок, богом клянусь, если ты не…

— Нет, — Спок поднимает взгляд, и в его глазах что-то, подозрительно похожее на обреченность. — Я никогда, ни на единый миг не хотел разрывать их.

Признание выбивает из Джима весь воздух, но это не слишком-то и плохо, по крайней мере это не мешает ему сделать еще шаг.  
Теперь они дышат одним воздухом.

Так и должно быть.

— Вот почему ты мне не сказал. Потому что боялся, что я заставлю тебя избавиться от них.

— Сожалею.

Джим трясет головой:

— А я нет. Я не жалею и никогда не пожалею, просто не смогу. Эти узы…

— Джим.

— Узы и твоя потеря памяти, все это… Я не могу жалеть об этом, Спок, ты должен это чувствовать. Ты должен знать…

— Я знаю, знаю.

Он думает, он почти уверен, что это Спок притягивает его ближе, так что между ними теперь нет пространства, нет воздуха. И в этот же самый момент пустота в его голове заполняется, теперь там тепло. И да.

_Идеально._

Джим утыкается лицом во впадинку между ключиц Спока, улыбка неудержимо рвется из него, оседая на теплой коже.

— Я, блядь, поверить не могу, что тебе потребовалась амнезия, чтобы это произошло.

Веселье Спока, и счастье, и облегчение пышут жаром в разуме Джима. В его груди.

— Это и правда кажется излишне сложным.

— Как мы могли так облажаться? — хохочет Джим. — Серьезно. Ну ладно ты — вулканец, это издержки происхождения. Но мне чем оправдаться?

Спок даже не обижается.

— Джим, я не хотел бы, чтобы ты был другим.

— А, ну ладно. Окей. Потому что ты попал.

— Да?

— Считай, что ты очень попал со мной.

— Замечательно, — дыхание Спока обдает теплом его висок.

Вот оно. Все эти годы, все ночи и дни, все их совместные обеды и ужины, и миссии плечом к плечу, и взгляды на Спока из капитанского кресла, и вот оно. Наконец-то.

И Джим надеется, это навсегда.

Он чуть отстраняется, чтобы взглянуть Споку в глаза.

— Так что, эм… мы… оформим все официально?

— Официально?

— Ну, ты знаешь.

— Ты имеешь в виду, проинформируем Звездный флот?

— Нет. Ну, да, но…

— Я буду счастлив взять на себя оформление документов.

— Это не то, что я… Я могу заполнить бланки. Я же говорил тебе, что уже лучше с этим справляюсь. На прошлой неделе я подал заявку на материалы для дендрария, все сам.

— Именно по этой причине сейчас у нас на борту тридцать четыре венериных мухоловки и баобаб.

— Да, но по названиям мне казалось, что они будут выглядеть круче. Слушай, я позабочусь о бумагах.

— Ты уверен?

— Эй, в земных школах тоже учат читать и писать. Хорош уже.

— Тогда ладно, — Спок с сомнением кивает.

Он целует Джима в щеку — что вау, просто _вау_  — и делает попытку выбраться из пространства между Джимом и переборкой. Похоже, они опоздали на совещание начальников служб, хотя и так всегда опаздывают — ну, Джим опаздывает, Спок обычно на месте за пять минут до начала и, возможно, перебирает в уме простые числа, чтобы вынести нелогичность опозданий Джима. Но нет. Никто из них сейчас никуда не пойдет, и Джим преграждает Споку путь плечом.

— Я хотел сказать не это.

Спок, кажется, чувствует смутное облегчение.

— Понимаю. Это к лучшему. Я направлю соответствующие формы Звездному флоту в ближайшее…

— Нет, Спок. Давай свяжем нас. Как принято у людей.

Это заставляет Спока потерять дар речи. Что, с учетом обстоятельств, возможно, происходит впервые.

— Полагаю, это называется «брак», — осторожно говорит Спок после того, как молчит настолько долго, что это, должно быть, выбивается из всех галактических стандартов.

Джим приказывает себе не закатывать глаза.

— Точняк. В земных школах и значениям слов тоже учат. Шокирующе, знаю.

— Джим…

— Послушай, — Джим берет его лицо в ладони. — Наши узы уже есть, и это здорово, — он прерывается, чтобы нежно лизнуть губы Спока. — Но я хотел бы знать. В тот момент, когда это случилось. Я хотел бы, не знаю, чувствовать, как это происходит, принимать решение, предвкушать, и, может, если мы…

— Да.

— Да?

— Да.

— Да — значит, ты?..

— Да.

Джиму кажется, что он смеется.

— Окей.

Спок кивает и улыбается. Слегка.

— Так что, мы действительно?..

— Джим, да.

— И ты не забудешь об этом?..

Спок затыкает его поцелуем.


End file.
